Power Wielders: Bad Blood
by My-Little-Poison-Secret
Summary: In a world full of Norms and Powers, there are even those who are feared by both. L comes to Japan to help hunt for a killer whose methods scream 'shinigami Power'. Meeting Light along the way and puzzling out his secrets, will the pair have a happy ending? Or will the killer claim one of their lives? MxM Light/L YAOI.
1. Rebirth

**I'm using this 'disclaimer' as the cover for my work. The ideas and plot belong to me but the characters belong to their respective owners, as do any references made about brand names or other things that clearly do not belong to me. I do not own Death Note or any of the songs that are mentioned. Got it? Me no own. Now here's hoping that having this in the opening chapter is enough to keep me from getting sued.**

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep cut

And, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

(BAD BLOOD TAYLOR SWIFT)

 **24** **th** **August**

Fog blanketed the city, far too early for most people to be out of bed much less out on the streets, but Izumi had a job to do and so she remained huddled up against a street light breathing in the brisk morning air. Shuffled footsteps reached her ears and she cautiously looked towards the on-comer, unconsciously falling into a seductive pose in the hope of gaining the man's attention; ignoring the swirling pit of self-disgust and nausea that rose in her throat.

"Heya, you look like you could do with some company," she said in a seductive purr, running her eyes over the man's form. He was an attractive young thing, dressed in black clothing that was form fitting with a pair of sneakers hidden under long hems, and even though his eyes were hidden behind locks of hair she could feel them assessing her. The man eventually gave a decisive nod and began to walk towards a convenient ally that Izumi had purposely chosen her spot for. She followed the man without any words being passed between them, nausea still threatening to overwhelm her despite the seductive look worn on her face as a mask. She needed this, she needed the money more then she needed her dignity.

The man turned to her, crimson eyes alighting upon her for the first time since he arrived on her corner. She was chocking on her own blood before she could even make a sound, before she could even move to flee. Pain vicious and internal ripped though her as bloody screams tore through her throat, blood splattering the concrete even as she felt her organs and bones begin to shift, burn then melt. The Power moved towards her, hunger and glee shining in his telltale red eyes and the last thing she saw before her eyes liquidated and pain forced her body to shut down, was the man bringing to his lips fingers slick with her blood.

/:/:/

"Female, 30 years old. Time of death between 5am and 5:30am, no signs of sexual assault and no defensive wounds. Cause of death, mass hemorrhaging, it's almost as though she has fallen from the top of a building, her bones are shattered as well as her internal organs." The coroner stated as he zipped the black body bag back up, hiding the pale blood stained face of the victim.

"Did she fall?" Ide asked, watching the gurney as it was wheeled away before turning to the coroner once again.

"No, there were no wounds to show such a thing. I hate to say it, but it holds all the hallmarks of a Power victim. I won't know for certain, until I have a closers look at the body." The coroner turned to leave before Ide stopped him.

"If you had to hazard a guess?" Ide asked, walking with the coroner away from the scene.

"I would say that it wasn't just any kind of Power, but a shinigami." The man didn't even hesitate in giving his answer, and though Ide had asked for a guess, the man had never been wrong before.

So it was with a heavy heart, one that was slowly filling with fear he turned to his partner Ukita. "We have to call in the team. If this is a shinigami kill, we Norms won't be able to handle the case. I'll call the chief."

/:/:/

Chief Yagami couldn't help but groan as he sunk into the hard plastic of the conference room chairs. He'd gotten a call from Ide and Ukita about the possible shinigami kill and had assembled his team in the off-chance it was what they'd feared it to be. He had just gotten confirmation on the perpetrators' powers. It was indeed a shinigami Power. Running his fingers through greying hair he fixed his glasses and looked up at his assembled team.

Matsuda, the newest member of not only the police force but the specialized team geared towards arresting Powers, hovered around with a full coffee jug. He had the ability to manipulate people's emotions when in close contact with them, it didn't last long and rarely worked upon those who were aware of his abilities, but came in handy when they needed to calm hostile villains or civilians.

Mogi, soft spoken but the strongest person in the room. When the call had come in about a Power victim, it had been a toss-up between a shinigami; the far more dangerous and rare Power, or a super strong Power. Mogi was currently gazing down into his coffee cup as he waited for the meeting to start.

Aizawa, one of the more verbose of the team was watching Matsuda with narrowed eyes, his afro moving slightly as though preparing to snatch the coffee jug from the younger mans' hands. Shadows under his eyes told of another sleepless night, possibly due to his young daughter.

Chief Yagami also had a young family back home, his wife and daughter were used to his constant duties that it was no longer an issue. That being said, his ability to deduce truth from lies often led to arguments and discontent within the household.

"It's a confirmed shinigami kill. Quite possibly a Level 5 threat." The moment those dreaded words left his mouth, the men gathered straightened with various looks of shock crossing their faces.

"A level 5 shinigami? How'd nobody pick up on that?" Aizawa asked, even as Matsuda sat the coffee jug down and collapsed in a chair.

On the day of someone's 16th birthday it triggers an event that either turns that person into a Power or leaves them as a Norm. There were far more Norms then Powers, but the abilities that people ended up developing made them threats to themselves and people around them. The Level class came into effect to try and prevent unnecessary deaths and injuries. A Level 1 Power could be taken in by Norms, Level 2 and up could only be taken in by Powers, but Level 5's were generally killed before they became too much of a threat. Level 5 Powers had the ability to manipulate their abilities to the full extent of their power. They were almost as rare as shinigami Powers. This was the first potential Level 5 the team had ever encountered, Level 1's, 2's and 3's being the more common. Matsuda was the lowest Level at Level 2 and Chief Yagami was the highest at a low range Level 4.

"I've already logged it in, but until we know for sure what we're up against, we will continue to track down the criminal." Chief Yagami said, taking a drink from the coffee Matsuda had eventually gotten around to pouring.

/:/:/

Misty rain fell across the countryside, bringing with it a chill in the air. Heavy clouds hid the stars and moon from sight and the only light provided within the room was from solar-powered lights around the property and the glow of a laptop. L had recently wrapped up a smuggling case and was currently looking for something to keep him busy, it wasn't long before a new case file appeared within the database for Powers who worked on the side of the law. A case based in Japan, one victim so far that had occurred that day; or night as L was in England, and it immediately drew his attention with one clear sentence. _The suspect is likely to be a shinigami Power._

L had only ever encountered one shinigami Power since he started his career, most were killed before they became too big of a threat, it was one thing every country agreed upon and was enforced within days of the Power developing the telltale red eyes. Shuddering slightly at the memory of a certain pair of red eyes, L sent a missive out to the Japanese hero team working the case. He had every intention to be there when they found the shinigami Power.

"Watari, get the jet ready, I'm taking a case in Japan and I do believe that it'll need to be done in person." L requested of the older man.

"Of course L, I'm sure that'll we'll be well on our way within the hour. Do be sure to say goodbye to your successors, you know they adore you." The elder encouraged as he wheeled away a cart of empty dishes, leaving behind a bowl of sugary candies.

"If they're still awake I'll be sure to drop by," L stated as he pulled the bowl towards him and chose a red candy using long spindly fingers.

Turning to the database L began to skim through the files of those who would be working the case, closing the lid of the laptop hours later on the photo of chief Yagami's eldest and only son, Light Yagami.


	2. Confrontation

**Thank you to all those who faved/followed.**

 **26** **th** **August**

"Masako Fujioka, 24 years, female. Cause of death, blood loss. Estimated time of death, between 8pm and 9pm. The wounds are indicative of torture and it was done pre-mortem. She was found in a park by a group of collage students." The photo of the second victim was pinned to the white board next to the first victim, Izumi Hara. Chief Yagami turned to look at his team, "Despite the change in the killer's technique, it's still the same perpetrator. Both bodies were found a kilometer apart from one another, neither had anything to do with the other making the killers targets completely random at the moment." Knocking on the outside drew the attention of the team to the door, and a slight frown to the chief's face. "Come in," He called out to whomever was on the other side of the door.

It opened to reveal an elder man and a younger man stood behind him holding a laptop case to his chest. Both men walked into the room and the younger closed the door behind them with a decisive 'click'.

"Forgive the intrusion gentlemen, I'm Watari and this is Ryuzaki," the elder said with a small gesture to the other man, "and we're here on behalf of L."

"That's a lie, who are you both really?" Chief Yagami said, looking the men straight in the face, as his powers chimed within him. "Whilst it's true that you're here on behalf of L, you aren't who you both claim to be." By this time Mogi and Aizawa had stiffened in preparation of a potential conflict.

"You are Chief Yagami, correct?" The younger, dark haired pale skinned man asked. "Rest assured we are not here to sabotage this case, indeed, we are here to help you capture the criminal and bring them to justice. Though we have given you false names, we mean no disrespect, L is a very important person and that comes with a threat of constant danger. That being said, I am L, and I wish for my identity to not leave this room. I will not divulge Watari's true name, for that is not mine to give. Now, we have a shinigami Power to catch, do you have any leads as such?"

Chief Yagami remained silent for a moment, processing what the man, L, had said and found it to ring true. With a decisive nod, he gestures to the conference table where there were still plenty of empty chairs. "Welcome to the team, I'll be happy to follow your lead in this." He sat and waited until Watari and L; who sat with his knees to his chest, had sat down.

"Since I discovered this case I've been looking for possible suspects. We can safely rule out all Norms and even those who have work commitments or school, as it stands, the perpetrator is intelligent, they'd have to be for being able to hide for so long, so I'd place them at 20 to 30 years of age. The way these kills were carried out shows the criminal has done this before and has spent a large amount of time mastering their abilities. Look for anyone who dropped of the grid on, or around their 16th birthday and appeared back on the radar around their 17th." L paused to look at the gathered hero's who had shared equal looks of knowing tinged with suspicion and pity.

Chief Yagami's face had fallen into shadow as he looked down at his tightly clasped hands, the weight of his team heavy upon him. He'd dreaded this day from the moment his son appeared in the police database for drug trafficking at just 17. After Light had turned 16, he'd runaway from home leaving no evidence of where he'd gone, after almost a year of worry Light had turned up in the database a criminal, and there hadn't been any contact between Light and his family since the teen had run. Chief Yagami knew that his son had become a Power and it was further confirmed when he began to run in villain circles. It broke his heart to know that his bright, intelligent boy who had plans on becoming a police officer, had changed so much. It hurt even more knowing that Light fit the profile.

As though L had read his mind, the other Power spoke up. "Chief, I'd like to have a word with your son."

/:/:/

Light was angry, no, furious! He'd spent days perfecting his plan on smuggling in kilograms of pure meth into the country and some upstart Level 1 Power went and screwed the deal on him. He was lucky the Level 1 had been taken care of before he could talk, but now Light was out billions of yen and down a worker. Amber hued irises swirled and shifted into brilliant, condemning red, before settling down into restless amber once again as Light got his emotions under control.

"Bloody hell," the young man hissed as he ran tanned fingers through honey-blonde locks. It wasn't as though he needed the money, no, his penthouse looked over the rest of the sprawling city, lit up by the sun and crowded due to overpopulation. His home was filled with stolen works of art and various other expensive pieces he happened across; even if he 'happened' across them in museum thefts.

Light was a very popular guy, he was one of the best go-to guys when items needed moving and even worked as a forger for those in need of new identities and a hacker for those in need of one. Sometimes he even went on jobs with some of the more brash villains, but he always came through and never sided with one team, therefore he was enabled a safety net of sorts, he was neutral and friendly with all and they all helped him out when he was in need. It was ironic that the safest part of the city was the area filled with villains, but villains never stole from one another and it was upheld like an honor code.

Heaving a deep sigh and turning away from his city view, Light headed over to his computer and checked his emails, hoping that someone had gotten something right that night. He saw the confirmation emails of his other jobs; meth wasn't the only narcotic he was having smuggled in, and above those was an email from an unknown sender.

He was greeted with a multitude of personal information, pictures and a hefty sum of money from someone wanting his alias Kira to 'take care of' the person whose photo he was looking at. Due to the fact that Light was essentially a God when it came to killing, due to him being a high level Level 5 shinigami Power, he also took assassin jobs. Though he only ever took those if the client was willing to pay big sums of money and only ever criminals, he never targeted people only because they were hated by his client, he made a name for himself as Kira and people respected his rules.

This particular job was to kill a man responsible for the deaths of a small family and he had been let free due to inclusive evidence. The information his potential client provided however, proved that the man did murder the family. Light, however, was unwilling to take his would-be client at his word, hacking swiftly into the police database and locating the file of the crime in question, Light read through every document provided before he made his decision. It was just as the sun was setting when he messaged back the unknown sender with details on where to send the money and at what time the man was due to die. The money of course would be bounced around all over the world in an attempt to throw off anyone looking, before settling down in an offshore account where, if the need should arise, Light could flee to without threat of extradition.

Minutes later a confirmation email arrived informing Light of the large payment and he smirked as he returned to the photo of the killer and ended his life without a shred of guilt. Life as a Level 5 shinigami Power was difficult, many who showed traits of the Power were killed by the government and kept hush-hush from the general public. Light had been born a son to a police Chief who also happened to be a Level 4 truth-seeker Power, not something he needed in his life when his eyes shone crimson on his 16th birthday. He already knew at that stage all about what happened to people who had his abilities, so without a second thought about his family; mother, father and younger sister, Light took off on his own and joined the villains. He was now 21 and had quite the resume for a villain, theft, cyber-terrorism, selling of illegal narcotics and weaponry, B&E, and was even believed to be an accomplice of many of the villain gangs that ran the city; but that and the murders were never proven.

The longer he remained alive and free, the more he could learn his abilities. When he first became a Power, he couldn't leave his room for months, the red eyes were the least of his problems at that stage. Coming in contact with any living thing, be it ant, apple or person would die upon contact. He had taken to wearing layers of clothing and gloves to prevent any accidents from occurring until he mastered his powers, now he only ever needed to wear gloves and long sleeved shirts, jackets and long pants when he was too tired to focus on his control. When he gained the ability to be able to leave his house, he noticed that he was able to kill with a thought as long as he had the face of the person he wanted to kill, so he began avoiding looking at people's faces until it became second nature for him to do so. His eyes were the last to master, changing them from red back to his original amber had taken him the better half of a year, all of that spent wearing sunglasses everywhere no matter where he was at the time, until he was able to shift them back into his original colour. His eyes where the only things that would give him away as whenever he experienced a spike in emotion his eyes would shift back to red, he practically lived his life in sunglasses these days, but as he was lucky enough to even complain about the fact that he had to meant more then the inconvenience itself.

He looked back at the photo to ensure the man was dead, not that he doubted it, and erased all evidence that there was ever an email to begin with. Powering down his computer and stretching, Light looked at the time and began to debate whether or not he was going to go out that night or stay home.


	3. Dealings

**Thank you all those who faved/followed and thanks to the Guest users and** **ShyPenuin for the reviews.**

 **Shameless self-promotion time! Check out my other Death Note fic: Bloodlines.**

 **26** **th** **August**

"The last time I even spoke to Light was the day before his 16th birthday, all I know is that he now runs with the villains and lives in the Villain sector of the city. I don't even know the location of his place, it's never been found, do you have any idea?" The small thread of hope could be heard in chief Yagami's voice as he addressed L. The task force had taken two separate black SUV's for the job and chief Yagami's car was in the lead. L sat beside him in the passenger seat, Matsuda and Mogi sat behind in silence whilst Aizawa and Watari followed behind in the second vehicle.

"I don't know for sure his places of residence; I do believe he would have access to multiple, but I do know that he's been spotted frequenting one of the nightclubs in the area." L replied in a monotone voice, the spark of anticipation in his eyes the only giveaway to his excitement. "It's one of the reasons I insisted on a clothing change, we don't want to stick out in a club, much less in a sector run by villains."

The team had indeed taken the time to change from their uniforms into something more casual. Gone were the suits and ties replaced by jeans, dress pants and shirts. The fact that they were all Powers would at least guarantee them safety from being caught out as intruders; no Norms ventured into this sector.

Chief Yagami pulled the SUV to a curbside stop a block away from the location of the club, Aizawa pulling in close behind. They all exited the vehicles and began the short trek to the nightclubs location, a heavy mixture of varying emotions blanketing them.

' _I wonder how he's doing_.' The chief couldn't help but think to himself as the group neared a street where the pavement was already crowded by a gathering line of patrons. "What's the plan?" He asked, slowing his steps so the group could discuss their plans.

"We should all go in, separate into smaller groups to keep eyes on him should he be there. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves so if you can find ways to blend in do so, but if you must drink, don't become intoxicated." L instructed as they finally reached the end of the busy, fast moving line.

It only took minutes for them to pay and enter before separating into smaller groups of two. L went with Watari to the upstairs section of the club, Aizawa went with Mogi to the seating area on the edge of the dance floor and chief Yagami joined Matsuda on a space of the dance floor that offered a clear view of the doors and bar. The loud music made communication difficult, but Matsuda managed to get the chiefs attention by waving his hands around and pointing vigorously towards the door; the chief's attention having been the dance floor at that point.

Light was wearing dark, trendy clothing. Tight black skinny jeans, leather combat boots, a red skintight shirt, black leather jacket and a pair of fingerless gloves covered has hands. His honey blonde hair fell into amber eyes; upon seeing the colour the chief's heart lifted in hope, the young adult made his way straight to the bar where the bartender turned his attention to him.

Chief Yagami's eyes remained locked onto his son, tuning everything else out around him as he drank in the image of his wayward child. It was because of this that when Light had absently scanned the people in the room, his eyes had alighted upon his father and held fast. A flurry of emotions crossed his sons face, his eyes reflecting those shown, it seemed like hours had passed when it was really just seconds. Lights mouth had opened slightly as though inhaling a shocked breath, only the raised shout of warning that caught the attention of all those gathered, told the chief that he was wrong.

"Police!" The shout was pitched high enough to be heard over the music, music which cut off with a loud screech as people in the room either turned towards the newcomers; easily picked out by club frequents, or began to run for the doors; the action Light chose to take. Chief Yagami ached to go after his son, but the encroaching press of villains prevented him from pursuing that action, he was soon joined by his fellow task force hero's and, surprisingly enough, Watari by himself. Thoughts of his son were put aside in favor of the immediate threat.

/:/:/

Light remained hidden between the stream of fast moving fleeing villains, hoping that Ryuk and Rem would keep his trail from being found by his father and the other members of the task force. Ryuk and Rem ran the night club, each offering anonymity of their patrons should something happen that involved people to run. Both were Level 4 warpers, they had the ability to warp the reality of those pursuing someone, it was a handy distraction to have when people needed to reach their bolt holes or cars.

Light broke away from the thinning runners, his feet taking him in the direction of his building, a smaller number of people running with him towards their own places, the numbers dropping off as people ran into various buildings. Light didn't know why his father and the hero task force had turned up, all he knew was that he didn't want anything to do with them.

Keeping his pace at a steady run, breathing in a calming motion in an attempt to keep his emotions from over spilling and turning his eyes crimson, Light turned up an empty street and began to slow to a jog. Many of the villains had dropped off at this point, only one or two ahead of him and one behind. He slowed to a brisk walk and stuffed his shaking hands into his jacket pockets as he let out a deep sigh.

Despite being on different sides of the law due to his criminal activities, and simply by existing due to being a shinigami, Light didn't want to hurt his father or fellow hero's. He'd once wanted to be one of them before his 16th birthday changed everything. The two runners in front of him had vanished, no doubt already back in their homes, leaving Light and the person behind him alone on the dark, streetlight lit street.

Turning to look over his shoulder Light spun around so he could face the slightly older man behind him whilst walking backwards. Windswept black hair, pale skin, dark grey eyes, tall and well built, white sweater, whitewash jeans and ratty tennis shoes. Light had never seen the man before in his life, and since he made it his business to know those he lived and worked with, he knew that one of the hero's had managed to deflect Rem and Ryuk's powers.

He stopped walking, facing the man squarely in the face so that the unknown man's name and lifespan became visible to him. ' _Hmm, L Lawliet. What a unique name._ ' One thing Light knew for certain was that L wasn't some average Power, he could sense that the man was likely a high ranged Level 4, a low range Level 5 at the most.

"Haven't see you around before, just passing through?" Light asked with a playful smirk when L came to a stop a few steps away. "Shame about the cop bust, it's not often they come this far into Villain territory." He shifted his weight to his left foot, able to strike out should L try to attack him in hand-to-hand combat. "One could say that they were there looking for someone specific." L remained silent, refusing to rise to the bait, and Light couldn't help but sigh as the weight of a long tiresome week seemed to hit him all at once, when the adrenaline of seeing his father and running wore off. "Let's cut the crap, I've had a long week and this really isn't helping. What do you want?" He finally asked directly, the tone of his voice revealing weariness. He needed to keep his wits with him though, one slip-up and his eyes would be showing red faster then he could blink.

L finally seemed to come into motion, his grey eyes never having left Light since the confrontation, unknown emotions swirling in the dark depths. "You deduced who I was fairly quickly, what gave me away?" The slightly older man asked.

"I know everyone in this sector, it isn't likely that someone new moved in at a time the hero's were planning on dropping by, going to the same club they would turn up at, on the same night they took action. Things like that don't just happen. What do you want, hero?" Light asked again, his tone dripping in derision.

L's thumb came to rest on his bottom lip before he answered. "We're here due to the shinigami killings that have been happening. You fall into the suspect category." L's tone was bland and matter-of-fact, but Light could hear the underlining interest.

' _Shinigami killings? What could he possibly mean by that? How did they come to suspect me?_ ' Light's thoughts were a swirling mass inside him, his breathing turning shaky as panic began to set in. ' _Stop it, you're panicking over nothing, there's nothing to prove that you're a shinigami unless your eyes turn red which is what will happen if you don't calm down._ ' Light took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before looking up at L once again.

"There's only one problem with your theory." Light stated, knowing full well that countless other things could give him away should they be turned up.

"You're eyes aren't red." L said, his train of thought clearly on the same tracks as Light's.

"Exactly. Now if you don't mind," Light didn't wait for a response, turning on his heel and taking off at a sprint in a direction opposite from his main house of residence. He kept his ears open for sounds of perusal, none of which came.

/:/:/

Bianca Wellis had worked for years to be able to go on this once-in-a-lifetime trip to Japan, her decision to spend her gap year in the country in the works for months. Now she was finally here and she'd missed her bus back to the hotel, the last bus of the night. She unfortunately didn't have enough for a taxi; not that she could communicate well enough to even get one, and had no idea as to how to get to where she needed to go.

"Are you okay?" A concerned voice asked. She turned to face the speaker, happy that she would be able to communicate with someone, when she felt pain tear through her chest. Raising her hand to her chest, she pulled it away shining dully in crimson liquid, before falling silently to her knees. Her surroundings rapidly turning black before her head hit the ground.


	4. Pursuit

**Thank you to all who faved/followed and thank you shoemckenna for such a kind review as well as Guest who also reviewed :) Shameless self-promotion check out: Bloodlines and Gasoline.**

 **27** **th** **August**

"How'd your conversation with Light go?" Chief Yagami asked L, the morning after the confrontation. The team had gathered at the station once again, the new file on the third victim sitting in the center of the table on the steadily growing stack of case files. He didn't know what he wanted to hear at this point, confirmation that his son was a killer or that his son had left for other reasons.

"I did indeed speak with Light-kun, and he does not have the red shinigami eyes." L moved his thumb to his bottom lip, dark eyes assessing the team. "That does not mean that Light-kun doesn't know what's going on, or even that he is completely innocent in this." The tone was unapologetic, even though he looked at chief Yagami with what seemed like pity in his eyes despite the words ringing true and the falsity behind the pity. Chief Yagami suspected that L was only in it for the hunt, he had no care for what other people were experiencing due to the events carries out.

"So what do you suggest we do now? The killer has three victims to their name, and they don't appear to be slowing down." Aizawa asked, his hair shifting slightly.

"I think that we should try to track down witnesses, somebody must know something, a shinigami Power can't exist without someone knowing something about it." Matsuda chimed in unexpectedly, looking to chief Yagami for support.

"I agree, separate into teams and canvas the crime scenes. See if you can find anything that points to the perpetrator." L said, getting to his feet as he headed to the door. "Watari and I will be one of the teams, we'll meet up back here once we're done." The pair left before chief Yagami could stop them.

"Well, you heard him." Chief Yagami sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

/:/:/

The Villain sector of the city looked different during the day, graffiti-free buildings and surroundings, teaming businesses and no signs that this part of the city was filled with criminals, it looked nothing like the other city sectors and L had to admire the defensive attitude the villains had taken to protect the sector that was their own. Watari drove the Rolls-Royce down well maintained roads as they drove further into the heart of the Villain sector and closer towards the biggest, most expensive tower in the heart of the sector. From the brief meeting L had, had with Light, he knew the young male was not only prideful, but resourceful also so it made sense to L that the young man would enjoy being able to look down upon those everyday people. The car came to a stop and L stepped out, unwilling to wait for Watari to open the door for him, stepping out onto the pavement and walking to the passenger window as it lowered.

"I'll be sure to let you know when I need you to come back for me." L informed Watari as he turned away from the elder. The building was equipped with state-of-the-art technology designed to keep the people and their belongings safe from outsiders. L looked at the resident listings, names and numbers, quickly locating Yagami Light on the top floor apartment. L pressed the call button and waited for the younger man to pick up.

"Who is it?" The irritated voice of the younger man came out of the speaker.

"We met last night, Light-kun. I'd like to speak with you again." L wasn't used to having to request someone's attentions, far to used to getting whatever it is he wanted, but Light wasn't likely to let him up if he acted like his usual self. The line was silent for five minutes, enough time that L was convinced that the younger man had left when an electronic buzz was emitted before the reinforced doors slid open to allow him entry.

Hiding a grin L walked straight to an awaiting elevator and rode it to the top floor apartment. The moment the metal doors opened L began scanning his surroundings in interest. Multiple paintings and artifacts sat either on pedestals and other flat surfaces or hung from the walls. L recognized a number of items that'd been reported stolen over the years. It was everything a modern, expensive apartment was meant to be. L's eyes snapped to focus on a flicker of movement in his eyes.

Light Yagami approached cautiously from the hallway, L could see the apprehension in the younger mans eyes, his hand were covered in gloves and he had a pair of sunglasses resting on his head. The brunet stopped a short distance away from L and crossed his arms as he surveyed the older man.

"What do you want?" Light asked, wariness in his voice and mirrored in his eyes.

"Just to talk Light-kun. I'm sure you've heard about the third shinigami kill that occurred last night."

"I had nothing to do with that, or any of the other murders!" Light snapped, letting his arms fall to his sides as he took on a defensive posture. "I even told you that, what does any of this have to do with me? I don't even have the eyes!"

' _Light is acting very suspicious, perhaps he truly does know something_.' L looped his fingers through his belt hoops as he slouched towards the black leather couch. "I'm not saying that you are a shinigami Power, just that you may have some information on the current shinigami kills. You do have contacts, correct?" L sat upon the couch, keeping the younger man in his line of sight.

/:/:/

' _Is he just messing with me? Does he truly not suspect me being one of the Powers he's hunting?_ ' Light hesitantly approached the sitting man. "Aside from what I've heard in the news, I don't know anything about the shinigami Power." He absently fiddled with his gloves; ever aware of the sunglasses on his head, the long sleeves of his sweater, dragging hems on his track pants and sock clad feet. His guest; L Lawliet, was wearing a white baggy sweater, blue baggy jeans and tatty tennis shoes. "Do you know how many people have been killed due to showing shinigami Power symptoms? Five in the last century and those are the ones the public know about, who knows how many more there have been. Misa Amane was my girlfriend, I knew Kyomi Takada and Teru Mikami, why should I help you hunt down another? Even though this Power has a body count, they didn't, they only had the eyes and the ability to kill people doomed to die within 24hrs. All low level talents." He threw himself upon the second couch and eyed L in contempt.

"I'm aware of the death total of those with shinigami Powers. The threat they pose is why they're eliminated before they go on killing sprees. Just because the three you knew didn't have high level powers, doesn't mean they weren't planning on something together." L looked out the window, his tone flat. "Though I agree, persecuting those simply because they were born with a dangerous power isn't something I agree with. They should be given a chance instead of being hunted down and killed like animals, every Power has the ability to become a killer, yet the only ones targeted are those with powers geared towards death."

"So why are you hunting this one, aside from the obvious?" Light asked, shifting around so he could sit cross-legged on the couch, elbows resting on his knees and chin planted in the palms of his folded hands.

L turned to face him, eyes serious as he looked at Light. "Because this Power isn't just killing the victims, they're torturing them. Each victim has been killed in a different manner, none have gone peacefully and that isn't something we can allow." L got to his feet and began to walk towards the elevator. "This killer, must be stopped. Thank you for speaking with me today Light-kun, and if you do happen to hear anything, please find a way to let us know." L signaled for the elevator to come to the floor, the conversation clearly over in his mind.

"Yeah, yeah I'll do that," Light said distracted as thoughts flew through his mind. The elevator chimed and with a single farewell nod, L stepped in and was taken down. ' _I don't know anything about the current shinigami Power, but they've been hunting on my turf and I can sure as hell find out about them._ ' He thought as he untangled his limbs and walked straight to his laptop to begin pulling in information from his contacts.


	5. Tatics

**Selfish self-promoting, check out my other fics: Bloodlines and Gasoline.**

 **1** **st** **September**

"Akio Bando, 27 years, male. Cause of death, mass hemorrhaging. Estimated time of death, between 10pm and 11pm. He was found by his neighbors' when they noticed blood on the sidewalk. Our second victim is, Chiyo Doi, 35 years, female. Cause of death, drowning. Estimated time of death, between 9am and 10am. She was found by her personal trainer where they usually meet up for practice, we are still unsure as to how she drowned as there was no sources of water around. We believe that the killer may have provided the water. These deaths bring our death count up to five." Aizawa sat down heavily in his chair, his hair bouncing long after he had sat.

"Thank you for that Aizawa," Chief Yagami said, looking over the gathered team which now included L and Watari. "We didn't get anything from the crime scenes to help us find the perpetrator either..." He was cut off when someone loudly rapped upon the door calling for admittance. "Yes, come in," Chief Yagami called, the team looking to the door in interest.

"There's someone here who claims to have information about the Power killer. Should I send him in?" One of the officers asked, looking around at the gathered Powers with interest in his eyes.

Chief Yagami flicked his eyes towards L and was given a small nod in return, flicking them back to the officer and nodding in agreement. "Yes please send them straight in." He asked and the team watched as the officer turned to someone standing out of eye line to pass on the message.

Seconds later chief Yagami felt his heart leap in his chest and his mouth fall open in shock as his eldest walked casually into the task force board room. He was wearing a pair of leather gloves on hands holding a take-out coffee cup, a leather jacket to go with his leather pants and biker boots and a pair of dark tinted glasses hide his eyes from view. Though from what they could make out, his face was set in a bored expression.

"Morning all, aren't we looking chipper this fine day?" Light asked in a preppy, carrying voice as he came to a standstill leaning against a wall behind Aizawa, sipping on his beverage with a small smirk.

"Light," Chief Yagami couldn't help but exhale softly as he struggled to regather his composure.

"May I ask why Light-kun has decided to drop by?" L asked, the rest of the room's occupants silent as they watched their boss and son. Matsuda was practically bouncing in his seat, eyes flickering between the father and son and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

Light made an annoyed clucking sound with his tongue as he swirled his cup between his fingers. "You were the one who turned up on my doorstep all those days ago accusing me of being a murderer. I'm just here to tell you what I found out and then I'm off." He took a drink and crossed his legs at the ankles. "What should I call you by the way? We've met twice and not once have you offered up your name."

Chief Yagami straightened and answered the question before L could. "His name is Ryuzaki, he and Watari are both here on behest of L. They're helping with the investigation." Chief Yagami could remember how much Light had admired the mysterious Power back when he was younger, and was hoping that the information may be enough to bring him back home.

"L, huh? Pretty interesting guy, how many shinigami deaths have you ordered? Three? More?" Lights attention remained focused on L and chief Yagami felt mildly disappointed at the failed attempt to get his sons attention on him.

"You said you had some information for us?" L asked, not even bothering to answer Light's question.

Light made yet another clucking sound, a sneer on his face before he answered. "It's not much, turns out people are unwilling to snitch on a shinigami Power no matter how much you threaten them." The young man said in a blasé fashion, chief Yagami felt a swirl of horror at the comment but made sure to bite his tongue. "The shinigami is a high level Level 4 Power, but I'm sure you've worked that out already, Caucasian, average height; though apparently slightly taller then I am, black hair, red eyes and _he_ ," Light stressed the word, "is believed to be 25 or 26 years old. He's been moving in and out of rundown hotels along the villain, norm sector line and has yet to appear in the Villain sector of the city. One person says that at one of the killings he was wearing a black sweater and dark navy blue jeans and he'd driven a white van with the license plate THG54L, I looked into it and discovered that the van had been burnt to a crisp that same night therefore destroying any and all evidence it held."

' _I can't believe that he gave this up for a life of crimes, he's always been so smart and good at things like this_.' Chief Yagami felt a wave of melancholy wash over him as he gazed at his son.

"How'd you find all this out anyway?" Aizawa asked, suspicion heavy in his tone. "Unless you always knew more then you were letting on."

"Aizawa, don't go saying things like that!" Matsuda exclaimed, looking at his elder in shock.

"You're welcome to try and prove that," Light retorted with a feral grin, fingers gripping tightly on the coffee cup that the cardboard crackled. "I just came to give you guys some info, use it if you need it, or forget about it, I don't care." Light straightened his position and began to walk towards the closed door, hesitating for a brief moment near the display boards they were using for the victims. "Someone of his Level would need to provide a physical means of drowning Chiyo, he would need a drink bottle or something that holds water and he'd have to force it down her throat for his ability to work. A Level 5 shinigami could use the moisture in the air to drown someone." With that bit of information Light left the room without a backwards glance, not once did he look at chief Yagami.

/:/:/

L worried his bottom lip, Light's words echoing in his mind even as the other Powers tried to comfort the chief. Light hadn't called L 'Ryuzaki', instead he went on about L, almost as though he knew that 'Ryuzaki' was actually L. ' _And the fact that he knew enough about shinigami Powers to make that comment about the drown victim shows he knows something. I wonder what Power he has, chief Yagami is a truth seeker, perhaps Light gained something like visions_.' L shot that before the idea even had a chance to fully form, knowing that Light would never have left his home if that'd been the case. ' _Though he was a vision in that outfit, those pants showed off his assets wonderfully_.' L was aware that after the first meeting with the young villain he'd grown attracted to the younger man, speaking with him had simply increased the attractiveness. ' _It's a shame he's not going to stick around here much_.'

"So what should we do with the information Light has given us?" Mogi asked, breaking up the multiple attempts of his colleagues to talk to the chief.

"We now have a description, vague as it is, as well as a sex, we can work with that. Go back over crime scenes and see if we can find any witnesses that can remember if they saw him." L said, looking over at one of the display boards they'd set aside for the perpetrator. "Matsuda, write that up will you? Black hair, Caucasian, male, either 25-26 years old and wearing a black sweater and dark navy jeans." Matsuda had hopped to it, quickly writing down the information L was repeating. "He's also apparently my height," Matsuda had written down the estimated height and turned to face them.

"Is that all?" He asked, looking around, walking back to his seat when no comments were forthcoming.

"How do we know that what he's given us was even the truth?" Aizawa asked, anger in his tone. "He's a criminal, chances are he and the shinigami are in on it together and that's why we haven't caught them yet."

L rolled his eyes at the man's stupidity brought about by his bias. "Have you clearly forgotten that chief Yagami is a truth seeker and would have noticed the moment Light-kun was to lie?" Watari looked at him in askance at the defensive tone he'd taken, L ignored him looking straight at Aizawa as his face slowly turned red.

"I just don't think we can trust him," the man muttered lowly as he looked down at the table.

"I think that Light can be trusted, he was clearly scared of something whilst he was in here." Matsuda chimed in unexpectedly, catching everyone's attention.

"What do you mean he was scared?" Chief Yagami asked, attention focused in on Matsuda with intensity.

"It's just feels as though he is scared of something he's been struggling with for a long time now, I think it was because he was afraid you'd find out chief." Matsuda said, addressing the chief.

' _What are you hiding then Light_?' L had a few ideas but he didn't want to make any snap decisions. The rest of the day was spent chasing leads in an attempt to find the mystery man.


	6. Unravelling

**Thank you to all those who faved/followed and Guest 1, Guest 2 and Guest 3 for the reviews.**

 **Check out my other fics: Bloodlines and Gasoline.**

 **Contains hetro-smut.**

 **2** **nd** **September**

"… _yet another death has been carried out. Kano Goto was discovered by one of his dorm mates in the early hours of the morning. Police have yet to issue a statement, but it is widely believed that it was the work of the Power killer that's been stalking our streets. If that's the case the death toll had now reached six, with no end in sight. People are urged not to go out alone at night or in the early hours of morning…_ "

Light huffed as he shut off the TV, silencing the newsreader as he turned his attention back to his emails. He'd been asked to join in on a drug shipment where he'd get half the cut for distributing the narcotics in Japan. The reason why he was hesitating was because he'd discovered that someone had been snooping around his dealings. ' _Though I have yet to find out if it's police or someone else_.' Despite having been arrested and pinned with a criminal record, Light hadn't actually been to prison, and if it was police snooping around, then he was certain to go to prison if caught. ' _But if it's someone else_ …' His thoughts trailed off as he read through an email informing him of the theft of merchandise. Not a significant amount, but enough to be noticed during the final checks. ' _Someone's ripped me off_?' He slammed his fist down as his eyes began to bleed red.

"Bloody fantastic!" He snarled angrily, slamming the lid of his laptop down unnecessarily hard. "I need a drink." He muttered, getting up from his office chair and walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. He had only just reached for the cupboard where he kept his stronger liqueur when the elevator chimed and the sound of the doors sliding open reached his ears. "What the fuck?" He hadn't buzzed anyone through, and he hadn't given a spare key-card out to anyone. "Must just be a fluke," He turned back to the cupboard when he could make out the sound of footsteps approaching.

' _Someone's in here. It couldn't be any of the other residents, they know to call first. It must be someone else_.' A sick feeling began to swirl within him as his thoughts flickered rapidly through his mind. Low level shinigami Powers were incapable of killing someone of a higher Level, it was one of the few downsides the power had, but if it was the other shinigami here to try and force Light out of the way, he was in for a nasty surprise. Seconds had passed and Light was already in a foul mood, he spun on his heel, eyes immediately seeking out those of the intruder and hand having already snapped out in preparation for yanking the Powers life-force away from him. Shock and fear jarring him to his senses as he recognized L Lawliet as the man before him.

Snatching back his hand as though he'd been scalded, Light instinctively backed into the kitchen cabinets behind him as he shied away from L, ever aware that in his current state he could unintentionally kill the other man. Closing his eyes and forcing himself to take deep calming breaths to slow his rapidly beating heart and clearing his mind, Light fought to get himself back under control, curling in on himself in a defensive position. He knew that he'd put himself into a vulnerable state, eyes closed and backed against the cabinets with the only escape where L was currently located. It meant nothing now that his secret was discovered.

' _This is it, I'm done for. After all this time, after all the things I've done to prevent this from happening and it took one momentary slip._ ' He slid to the floor, head lowered in submission as he waited for L to carry out his death sentence. It didn't even occur to him that he could kill L and flee, the manhunt that would undoubtedly ensue wasn't worth the effort. L was the world's greatest detective, he was legendary among Powers and Norms alike, nobody knew what his Power was, but Light suspected that it was the ability to neutralize other Powers abilities.

L had yet to say anything, standing in silence even as Lights world crumbled around him. Only five minutes had passed since L had stepped off the elevator, another one passed when footsteps again began their way to Light's defeated position. He didn't know how far away L was, nor how close he'd gotten, his eyes still clammed shut in an attempt to prevent any stray actions.

A hand gently rested itself upon Light's head, causing him to tense up in preparation for pain or something else to happen. When nothing was forthcoming he began to relax as L's fingers began to thread themselves through his hair.

"Light-kun's secret is safe with me." The man murmured in a low soothing tone. L's second hand tracing under Light's closed eyes. "You can open your eyes Light-kun." With those words Light took a deep breath before letting it out in a gust as his eyes opened and a gained focused on L's warm grey ones.

/:/:/

L continued to run his fingers through Light's hair, his other hand coming to rest on the young man's shoulder. It wasn't the first time he'd been confronted with the eerie red eyes of a shinigami Power, though the owner of those had never been able to hide them away. ' _Such a smart, intelligent man_.' L couldn't help but think with a praising air. ' _Not to mention lonely, to go all these years deprived of touch._ ' Light had been subconsciously leaning into L's touches, though his crimson eyes remained unwavering upon L's face.

"I had suspected that you were a shinigami Power, the signs pointed to it. The only thing that kept throwing me off was your eyes, even yesterday at the police station with the drowning comment, something only a shinigami Power could pick up on; and yet you weren't one." L dropped his hand from Light's soft hair to rest on his other shoulder. "I want you to work on this case with us." He announced abruptly, though he really only meant 'with me'.

Light's face, which had been utterly blank since L had entered the apartment, finally showed a brief moment of shock before it was hidden away. "And if I don't want to? You know full well that I'm a criminal, just because some of those charges didn't stick doesn't mean I didn't do them. Not to mention the moment people find out about me, I'd be killed like an animal."

L began rubbing soothing circles on Light's shoulders even as he continued to look the teen in the eye. "I am well aware that Light-kun has made himself at home with the villain crowd. I just have two questions and depending on how you answer them, will determine how things will play out from here." L waited for the young man to nod in understanding before he continued. "Have you killed anyone?"

For the first time since they had initiated eye contact, Light dropped his crimson eyes from L's to stare down at the tiles beneath them. "Yes," the young man said, eyes flickering back up to meet L's once again.

' _I already suspected, but it is nice to get a confirmation_.' L rested his hands, dropping away from Light as he shifted to a more comfortable position on the cold, hard floor. "My second question; and don't even attempt to lie, is this. Have you killed the innocent?"

A relieved look passed over the young man's face; his red eyes giving nothing away, even as he slumped against the cabinets behind him. "No. Only ever criminals, those who remain on the streets, and I make damn sure that they are guilty. I only target killers and rapists though. I could have gone after others, and believe me I wanted to, but Teru had the same idea and he ended up running himself ragged because he wasn't as high as level as I am. Misa got caught because of the same reason." He trailed off with a hint of sadness in his tone, amber eyes taking on a faraway look.

It was in that moment L became conscious of the fact that Light's eyes had reverted back to their illusionary colour. ' _Fascinating_.' L pushed himself up off the floor, reaching out a hand to help Light to his feet as well. "I don't want you going after anyone unless I give you the go-ahead. I expect to see you at the station tomorrow, bright and early." He walked towards the still open elevator, entering it and looking back at Light who was standing dazed just outside it whilst pushing the button. "I also suggest that we should have lunch together." The doors closed on Light's response and as L rode the elevator down he couldn't help the pleased grin that stretched across his face.

/:/:/

Lincoln Feildman ran his hands over his girlfriends, one Layla Burns, curves. His lips fastened on her throat as she ground down upon him, groins thrusting down against one another as his hands worked at her jeans eliciting a gasp as her own tugged at his shirt. The fabric came over his head and Layla swooped down and plastered her mouth against his encouraging him into a battle of tongues. Gasps filled the enclosed air as he finally pulled the pants off his girlfriend and began gently teasing her cliterous gaining pleased murmurs as her hands faltered for a moment before attacking the belt of his own pants.

Neither were aware of the red-eyed man watching through the window. It wasn't until Lincoln was thrusting into Layla's heat, that they noticed something was wrong. Smoke had filled the air, thick and acrid, causing them both to cough as they separated from one another and attempted to find the source. They never did manage to find what the cause was, their lifeless bodies collapsing to the ground as their bodies gave way to smoke inhalation.


	7. Overcast

**Thank you all who faved/followed and Guest for the review. Be sure to check out my other fics: Bloodlines and Gasoline.**

 **3** **rd** **September**

The names Lincoln Feildman and Layla Burns was added to the list of victims, bringing the total up to seven. Chief Yagami sighed heavily as he filled in the other details. Age, 19 years, male. Cause of death, smoke inhalation. Estimated time of death, between 7pm to 7:30pm. Age, 18 years, female. Cause of death, smoke inhalation. Estimated time of death, between 7pm to 7:30pm. He capped the lid of the whiteboard marker and tossed it onto the table. Sitting down with his mug of coffee even as Mogi and Aizawa entered the room. Both nodded to their boss as they scanned the updates board with interest before sitting down with their own mugs. Aizawa had just smothered a yawn when Matsuda came into the room, bringing with him his usual energy. He was followed by the far more sedate Watari and L. All three took their seats as they looked at the recent update to the list.

"As you can see, another two victims were discovered last night. Our death total is now at seven. Police canvassed the area and discovered a man fitting the description was spotted in the area around the time of the murders. He was wearing all black and aside from the new car; which was found wiped down and abandoned, there was nothing we didn't already know." Chief Yagami said, folding his hands and resting his chin on top of them.

"It doesn't help that the victims are all varied in age, gender and nationality." A smooth voice cut in, everyone but L and Watari turning to its origin in shock. "I want full immunity L, none of this shady ass handshake deals. Immunity, in writing and signed off on, or I walk." Light said, his tone no-nonsense and glasses covered eyes looking straight at L.

L was already nodding at that point, Watari having produced a folder that contained sheets of typed up paper with swirled signatures upon dotted lines. "I took that into consideration after our meeting yesterday and took the liberty of having it written up. All it needs is your signature if you agree with what's written." L handed the folder to Light who opened it and began to rapidly read it.

The room was filled with shuffling papers and the occasional sniffle. Chief Yagami watched as his son reached the last of the papers before pausing a moment as though in thought.

"I need a pen." Light threw out, looking up at the officers for the first time since he entered the room.

Chief Yagami leaped at the opportunity, producing a black ballpoint pen and handing it out for his son to take. Chief Yagami watched and waited as Light's hidden eyes focused on him and the pen in his grasp before Light hesitantly reached out with a glove covered hand and plucked the pen from chief Yagami's fingers. With a quick fluid motion, Light signed the paper in front of him, closing the folder up and setting it aside as he looked back at his father.

"I'm a high level Level 5 shinigami Power." Light promptly said, sparking violent outbursts from some of those in the room. His attention remained on chief Yagami who felt his whole world come tumbling down.

His beautiful, intelligent boy a killer? His son doomed to be executed the moment he'd turned 16? ' _No wonder he ran, he must have known what would have had to have happened if someone found out_.' The outraged words of his colleagues were drowned out by his thoughts as he met his son's hidden gaze head-on. It wasn't until vine-like tendrils lashed out and wrapped themselves tightly around his son that he tuned in to what was happening in the room.

"Aizawa let him go, he has immunity, you can loose your job over this." L was saying in a raised voice.

"Calm down Aizawa, he hasn't done anything to warrant this." Matsuda was saying in a soothing tone that had no effect on the angered man.

Mogi had gotten to his feet and was rapidly walking towards Light who remained entangled in Aizawa's living hair. Watari remained seated and well out of the conflict.

"How can you say that? This whole time he's been playing us! Is there even a black haired killer? Or has it always just been you?" Aizawa snarled, his hair tightening with his agitation. Light made a slight, strangled sound, muted red appearing behind his sunglasses where his eyes were located.

"Aizawa, release him now. Powers are more then permitted to lash out when threatened and should Light do so will end in your death." Mogi said, voice strong and firm as he stood by Light's shoulder. "The chief would have said something if Light was lying, even if he is his son. Light has immunity and even if that wasn't the case, he didn't have to tell us in the first place."

Chief Yagami hadn't said a thing throughout the entire conflict, neither had Light or Watari for that matter. Though Watari wasn't personally invested in the issue and Light was literally tied up, the chief couldn't think of anything to say. It was with great reluctance on Aizawa's part that he released Light who immediately dropped to the ground taking heavy calming breaths.

"I can't believe this," the man snapped, shoving his chair out from under him and storming across the room towards Light who flinched slightly as Aizawa stormed past, opened the door and slammed it shut as he left the room.

/:/:/

L got to his feet and moved swiftly to Light's side, the only one who wasn't in a state of confusion, kneeling down he rested at hand on the young man's knee. "If I'd known that Light-kun was going to make his announcement, I would have cautioned against it." He said, locking eyes with him even though they were covered. "Aizawa will see sense soon enough, and even if he doesn't, we don't exactly need him." L said bluntly, ignoring the disapproving looks he was given.

"It's actually not the worst way someone's reacted," Light said with a forced laugh. "One of my ex-boyfriends' shot me when he found out." The young man's left hand traced a hidden wound covered by his jacket and shirt.

"You were shot?!" Chief Yagami exclaimed in outrage, breaking his self-imposed silence as he looked at his son in worry. "Are you okay? How long ago was this? Was he arrested?" The questions were fired off. L sat down next to Light and pulled his knees up to his chin as he watched Mogi return to his seat and Matsuda bounce around in his own as father confronted son.

"Yes, I'm fine, two years and no." Light listed, ticking off gloved fingers one by one in order of the questions. Chief Yagami wasn't the only one to open their mouth to protest, L gripping the young man's knee tighter as he prepared to give his own lecture. "He was killed in a drive-by shooting three months ago in Norm territory by one of the start-up gangs." Light stated in a bored tone that clearly booked no further comments on that topic.

"Well I for one am glad that we now have a consultant on this case." L stated, looking around at those gathered. "Now, Light-kun, if you were this killer, how would you have gone about killing the latest two victims?" He asked, leaving his hand resting on the young man's knee.

Light looked up briefly at the information boards, eyes flickering over the writing before he huffed and pushed his sunglasses to rest on top of his head allowing the rooms occupants an unaltered view of his gleaming red eyes. L and Light both ignored the nervous movements of the other men, Light gazing at the board in thought and L looking at the attractive young man sitting beside him.

"I would have waited until they were both preoccupied before breaking in and lighting a fire somewhere. Unlike the drowning victim, I wouldn't have to force the smoke into their bodies, rather, cause their systems to fail enough for the otherwise harmless smoke to become deadly." Light paused, eyes flickering briefly to his father before looking away just as quickly. "That would be what he would have to do. Again, he's just a Level 4 Power, he'd have to do some things by himself." The other detectives remained contemplative, no one speaking aloud until Matsuda broke the silence.

"How would you have killed them Light?" The man asked, earning disbelieving looks from Mogi and chief Yagami.

"I would have caused respiratory failure without the need of smoke. I would have simply shut their organs down one by one, leaving them conscious long enough for them to know that I was the cause of their demise." The young man said in a distracted tone, top teeth worrying his bottom lip, ignorant of the frightened look he gained from Matsuda.

"I highly doubt Light-kun has plans to kill any of us at this stage." L said, his hand shifting slightly on Lights knee to bring the young man's attention back to him. "Light-kun agreed to go to lunch with me, and I'm feeling hungry. Let's go," L got to his feet, grabbing Light by his arm and dragging to man to his feet.

"It's not even noon yet." The young man mumbled, but followed L out of the room anyway.


	8. Glare

**Lurker 1 - omg so many reviews thank you! I wasn't aware that my line break things weren't turning up, thanks for letting me know; turns out none of my line breaks worked in either of my fics they were supposed to be an asterisk.**

 **Chimerical (Guest) - soon, there'll be some soon.**

 **Thank you all who faved/followed my fic. selfish self-promoting, check out my other fics: Bloodlines and Gasoline.**

 **4** **th** **September**

Light leaned back on his chair balancing on two legs. He had his arms folded up behind his head as he pushed the chair in a rocking motion whilst Aizawa glared daggers at him. The following day Light had caught up on the case, reading through reports on the victims and holding small stilted conversations with his father. ' _But it's not like he isn't trying_.' And he was, Light hadn't expected the interactions with his father to go smoothly, but it wasn't as terrible as he'd thought. ' _This isn't as fun as I thought it'd be. I wonder if the museum heist is still going to happen._ ' He'd gotten an email the previous night from one of the villain gangs asking if he was interested in tagging along, he'd sent back a 'maybe' as he wasn't sure if he would be doing anything. Now he was considering taking them up on the offer. He'd just let the chair fall to its feet, drawing the attention of those not already looking, when Matsuda burst into the room in a rush.

"We've got another one, it's just been called in." He said loudly, spurring the detectives into action as they got to their feet and flowed out of the room.

L walked beside Light, grabbing his arm and tugging him along as though he'd known Light was planning on bailing just before. Watari walked ahead as the officers decided who was going with whom. ' _It's not as though we're not all going to the same place anyway_.' Light couldn't help but scorn as they walked to the parked cars. It was decided that Light was going with L, his father and Matsuda, whilst Watari, Mogi and Aizawa took a car together. ' _No doubt to keep us separated_.' Light had to admit it was a smart plan on L's side, despite the fact that Light could kill Aizawa without a touch at any given time, the way his emotions flared up when in the man's presence meant he could still kill him by mistake with a single touch. Hence the reason why he was wearing clothing reminiscent to the style he'd worn back when he was gaining control.

Minutes later they were pulling to a stop on a park side curb, L pulling on a police cap and pulling it low over his face for some semblance of secrecy. Flashing lights of police cars and cameras distracted Light as he followed his father, Matsuda and L under the police tape, each of them ignoring questions that were thrown at them by over eager reporters. The public toilet appeared to be the scene of the crime, photographers and forensic personal walking around with evidence bags as they cleared the site. They met up with Mogi, Aizawa and Watari who had just finished speaking to the coroner.

"Akira Imoo, 22 years old, male. He was electrocuted when one of the light fixtures came loose and hit the water, the taps still running. It didn't happen all that long ago, about ten minutes." Aizawa said, leading the large group to where the body lay slumped against the sink. The putrid smell of cooked flesh still filled the air, along with a sickly sweet smell Light couldn't identify, and he couldn't help but lift his hand to cover his nose and mouth from the smell.

"Did anyone see anything? It's practically the middle of the day, not to mention the killer may have stuck around to watch the fallout." Chief Yagami said, leaning down to inspect the body.

/:/:/

Chief Yagami looked away from the burnt hand of the corpse, eyes catching on his sons pale face before turning to Mogi and Matsuda. "Ask if anyone saw anything, people with phones and cameras should be asked if they caught any pictures of the killer or even the victim." The pair nodded and took off without a word. "What do you think Ryuzaki?"

The detective had walked around the body, nibbling on his thumb before he came to a rest. "Most killers leave behind evidence, they either mess up in some way or purposely leave behind clues. This one doesn't even take any souvenirs, there's no pattern to his kills and he's secure enough in his abilities that he's able to kill in broad daylight in the middle of a park. Almost as though he knows what to do, to avoid being caught." He trailed off with a contemplative look.

"So he had training of some sort?" Chief Yagami asked, thinking if they could maybe discover a file on the suspect.

"He would have not been able to get through the training without getting caught." Watari said, speaking for the first time in what felt like days.

"That's not necessarily true." Light cut in, voice muffled by the hand he still had held over his mouth and nose. "Low level shinigami Powers don't always display at 16 years. Misa was 24, Teru 28 and Kyomi 20, the killer could have been a late bloomer, or he managed to get away with using contacts or something." He turned away from the body, his other hand running through his hair in agitation. "God, what's that smell?" He hissed walking out of the bathroom without another word.

Chief Yagami watched as he left, conflicted on how to go about comforting his son. "He does have a point. I remember those cases, they were Levels 2 through 4. Mikami was the Level 4 and according to reports, he didn't display signs of being a shinigami Power until after his 23rd birthday. Our suspect is roughly in that age group, and unless someone was helping him out beforehand…" He trailed off as the three of them left the crime scene.

Light was leaning up against the side of the building, hands by his side as he watched Mogi and Matsuda work. Aizawa let out a small scoff of disgust, undoubtedly not planning on the chief hearing, when he saw Light. "Aizawa, go find out what Mogi and Matsuda have found out." Chief Yagami ordered, harsher then he usually would. Aizawa didn't say anything in response, walking straight over to the pair.

"I doubt that simply sending him off on an errand will change his attitude towards Light-kun," L commented as he slouched over to Light.

' _I don't know what else to do without alienating them both_.' He thought to himself as he continued walking with Watari.

/:/:/

"Something wrong Light-kun?" L asked as he joined the younger man. "I'm sure that you would be used to the sight of bodies by now." He finished once he reached Light's side.

"Just thinking of a heist I missed out on." The young man said, stuffing his covered hands into his pockets. "I've had enough quality time with you heroes, I'm heading off. There's a new café that recently opened up that has pretty decent coffee." He turned on his heel and began to amble away. "You're welcome to join me of course!" He called out over his shoulder.

' _Hmm, go with Light to a café where there's sure to be cake, or stay here at a crime scene with people unable to hold a decent conversation_.' The choice was obvious. "I'll go with you, Light-kun." He replied, quickening his pace to catch up with the young man who'd come to a stop.

They walked together in silence, L observing as Light managed to weave his way through the crowd without coming in contact with a single person. It wasn't until they got separated for a second time that L reached out and linked his fingers with Light's gloved ones that L realized that the young man was practically dancing out of the way. The café was closer then L had pictured, he had assumed it was in the villain sector and therefore roughly an hour or so away, instead it was only a 15 minute walk and they were both promptly seated and served.

"You can let go of my hand now Ryuzaki." Light said with a small smile.

L looked down at their entwined hands, only just remembering that he'd linked them in the first place before he looked back up at Light. "I like them how they are," He said, eyes searching for signs of how Light was going to respond. He was given a shy smile as Light pushed up his sunglasses and looked at L with amber eyes.

"I like them that way to." Light replied, rubbing his thumb gently over L's hand. Their orders came and they spent the rest of the afternoon covering topics they hadn't managed the previous lunch. A warm glow filling L the entire time as he realized he'd finally found someone he could spend the rest of his years with.


	9. Encounter

**Thank you all who faved/followed and Guest and Kari MMG2001 for the reviews.**

 **Check out my other fics: Bloodlines and Gasoline.**

 **Contains smut.**

 **5** **th** **September**

Washi Fuwa screamed loudly, the thick coppery taste of blood filling his windpipe as his screams tore out of his bloody, raw throat. Blood gushed out of the sides of his mouth even as pained screams echoed in the air. He wasn't sure what had been forced down his gullet, though if he could summon the strength to hazard a guess, it would have been some kind of acid. He could feel the stuff burning through his insides causing him to scream and cry louder even as more blood gushed from his mouth. A dark chuckle from behind him was the last thing he heard.

/:/:/

"So you've actually been to every country at least once?" Light asked as he reclined against his leather sofa, a glass of whisky in his uncovered hand. He was wearing the least amount of clothing for the first time in days, and he was enjoying the fact that he didn't have to worry about wearing sunglasses in his own home. A black form fitting t-shirt, low riding jeans and barefoot, he was glad he didn't have to worry about anyone coming into his home uninvited. Anyone that is, except for L, who had twice managed to get into his apartment.

"Oh yes, many countries like America I've been to multiple times. What about you? Have you left Japan at all?" L asked, picking up a cherry and eating it along with its stem.

' _I do hope he remembers that there are seeds in those._ ' Light thought as he took another sip of whisky. "No, I've never even left the main island." He admitted, watching as L produced the skillfully knotted cherry stem from his mouth along with the seed. ' _God's that's hot_.' Light shifted slightly to hide his growing problem as L began to ravish a strawberry lollipop he'd brought with him. His sight tunneled down upon that point, mind shooting off in various scenarios before stuttering to a halt once he realized L has been watching his reactions. Blushing, Light hid behind his whisky as he skulled the remainder in the glass and poured another shot; shifting around to try and alleviate the pressure.

"…problem." L's voice cut through the list filled haze and Light dragged his attention back to L, focusing on the older man's mouth as his lips moved in unheard words.

"What was that?" Light asked in a distant voice, not having heard a single word L had spoken. If L had answered, Light didn't hear him, he sat his empty glass down and didn't bother filling it up as he slowly inched towards the older man. It wasn't until Light was practically sitting in L's lap that he realized his position and froze in embarrassment. ' _Oh God what was I thinking_?' He went to move away from L before pale hands wrapped around his waist and lips found their way onto his.

The kiss started out chaste, but it quickly became more heated as L managed to slip his tongue into Light's mouth and Light couldn't help but groan around the organ as it plundered his mouth, and encouraged Light to attempt to fight for dominance. Hands were sliding under shirts, his own were currently tracing along L's ribcage just as L's were sliding down his chest. They pulled apart briefly to take deep breaths before Light lunged back at L's kiss swollen lips, sliding his own tongue into the older man's mouth and tracing his teeth even as L's slick tongue met his own in yet another battle. It was just as L's hands slipped beneath his pants to rub against Light's member, earning a loud grasp of approval as Light panted against L's neck whist placing irregular open mouthed kisses that he remembered the potential hazard the situation posed.

"Wait, L wait." He panted, grasping again as his hips involuntarily bucked into L's hand. "I could kill you," He panted kissing along the edges of the man's exposed shoulder. L's hand hesitated for a moment and Light reluctantly lifted his head to look into L's eyes. What he saw there was burning lust and just a swirl of sadness.

"I'm a high ranked Level 4 Power, I have the ability to neutralize threats to myself, and others; for a limited amount of time, from other Powers. You can't kill me that way Light-kun, its okay." L rested his warm palm against Lights cheek and Light leaned into it trustingly.

"Okay," He breathed out, eagerly continuing with his movements and becoming brazen enough to palm L through his pants and earning a grasp from the other.

/:/:/

' _I can't believe that this is happening.'_ L thought as he kissed Light harder and finally managed to remove the younger mans offending clothing. Jeans and boxers were kicked off the sofa as L gripped the younger man in his hand and began to fist the younger using precum to slicken the action. Gasps were wrung from Light as his hips began to buck into L, his hand faltered slightly when Light divested L of his own clothing and soon they were both rutting against on another on the couch. Shirts became twisted and with a groan L tore his own off over his head and followed up with Light's as the younger man sat up and began kissing L's bare chest.

"Light-kun," He huffed as he gripped their members together and began to fist them causing Light to drop away from his chest as hot breaths hit L's damp skin. L continued with the assault and soon they were both moving into his hand as they neared their completion. L felt his orgasm crash over him, catching him unawares as cum shot out from his member even as he continued to fist Light and his members, dragging our his orgasm and wringing from Light his. Cum pooled in L's hand cooling as Light panted heavily against his chest and L panted into the Younger's hair.

"I did not see that happening today." Light said with a breathy laugh. "I think we should take a shower. I'm definitely going to have to dry clean this sofa." Light untangled himself from L and got to his feet. "You coming?"

' _Like hell I'd stay away_.' L sprung to his feet and followed Light into the bathroom. Light had gotten the water running and L took a moment to wash his hand of their combined fluids before Light dragged him into the shower.

"Now I think it's my turn to repay the favor." Light said as he dropped to his knees with a wicked look. Water dripped off the both of them, slicking up their bodies and causing L's hair to plaster to his face.

"You don't have to," L cut off with a sharp inhalation as his regrown erection was swallowed into warmth, causing him to jerk forward in shock. Light's tongue traced along the blood vein and L struggled not to thrust into the welcoming warmth as the younger man swallowed around L's cock and hummed causing vibrations to run throughout his body. "God, Light." His voice cracked as he reached down and tugged on the younger mans hair in an attempt to warn him of his encroaching orgasm. Instead of pulling away Light began to suck harder, drawing from L a low whine as his orgasm hit him, leaving him swaying against the cool tiled of the shower even as the warm water continued to fall. Light still had L's cock in his mouth and he felt as the younger man swallowed one last time before letting go with a loud pop. ' _He's a swallower_.' L thought is a daze.

"Mm, you taste as good as you look." Light said and L almost came again when the younger man used his index finger to clean up the corner of his mouth only to suck on the finger in a suggestive way. He dropped his hand towards Light's cock with the intention of repaying the man, but Light prevented his hand from its target by gently grabbing him by his wrist. "You don't need to do that." Pink had suffused Light's cheeks and L couldn't help but smirk knowingly before kissing him again.


	10. Doubt

**Thank you everyone who faved/followed. Thank you Guest and cheeseandhamburger for the reviews. Cheeseandhamburger – alas, that's a problem I can't seem to stop myself from doing, but that's what I get for using other fics as referencing points *hides fics with pre-established romance and buries the ones that jump right to it.***

 **5** **th** **September**

"I don't understand how not a single person was able to catch the Power on camera even though there were hundreds of people around that day. What was everyone doing when Akira Imoo was murdered?" Chief Yagami watched as his son tossed the file on the latest murder victim onto the table. "It's bad enough that he's a shinigami Power, but trained to keep out of sight as well?" Chief Yagami barely heard that last part, muttered as it was, what he didn't miss was the closeness L and Light had taken to one another. At some point between the day before and that morning, the relationship between the pair had changed.

"We managed to get all of the footage from yesterday, and just because we haven't managed to find anything yet, doesn't mean there won't be any." Matsuda said to the agitated teen.

"Never mind that," Aizawa cut in roughly. "I want to know why you've suddenly decided to stop wearing the gloves and long sleeved clothing you normally wear. Planning something?" This was directed towards Light who, the chief had noticed, was wearing a short sleeved black shirt and jeans. There was no jacket in sight and his sunglasses were hooked over the neck of the shirt.

' _I really wish Aizawa would just let this go._ ' Chief Yagami couldn't help but bemoan as he dropped his head into his hands. He could see L grabbing Light's hand tightly under the table, clearly in a restraining manner, even as his son's eyes narrowed and took on a red tint.

"What the hell is your problem? We've never even met until a few days ago, so it can't have been something I did to you personally. So what is your deal?" Chief Yagami had to credit his son for the lack of violence, it was obvious which direction the young man was leaning towards, and the chief couldn't deal with the aftermath of such an issue when they had a serial killer on their hands.

"My problem is that you're a killer and should have been shot the moment you turned 16. Your kind are killers! I'm not even sure why the rest of them have agreed to entertain the farce. This guy has the same powers as you do and has killed seven people that we know of, you have a higher Level and it makes me wonder how high your death count is. You're a monster and you should be put down like one." The anger and disgust in the officer's tone could be felt by the whole room.

Matsuda had frozen in shock, eyes wide as they flickered from Aizawa to Light, no doubt he was trying to calm them both down. Mogi had gotten to his feet and had walked to Aizawa's side, Watari remained seated but his focus was on L who had a look of intense concentration on his face. ' _And Light_.' His son had ceased movement, eyes now gleaming red instead tinted, mouth pulled into a thin line as he stared at Aizawa. ' _He looks as though Aizawa is nothing more then an annoying insect destined to be swatted._ ' Chief Yagami also got to his feet, hands out in a placating manner.

"So basically your entire basis on hating me is because my powers are geared towards death and it scares you that such a Power is capable of existing. Let me tell you something, people are monsters, they don't need to be born with powers to become one. There are more Norms then shinigami Powers and I can guarantee that if you were to look at who has the higher body count, Norms would be ahead by millions. You yourself have to power to kill, ever strangle anyone with that hair of yours? Ever pull the trigger of the gun you carry? Don't you dare judge me when you yourself are just as guilty." The venom in Light's words made chief Yagami shudder even as Light slowly got to his feet. "But if it makes you feel better, I'm willing to go one-on-one with you any time, anywhere." The whole room held their breath as the men glared silently at one another in challenge. Matsuda whispering quietly under his breath until the pair of them blinked and looked away from one another.

"I'm heading off for the day, I suggest the rest of you do the same. We can return tomorrow, or the day after, once everyone has cooled down. Perhaps taking a step back will help us look at the case in a new light." L got to his feet, looking at chef Yagami for his agreement, hand still holding onto Light's.

"Yes, Ryuzaki has a point. We need to take a step back for a breather. Come back the day after tomorrow, we can't do anything if we can't work together." This was met by a harsh laugh as Aizawa left the room, he was followed by Mogi and Chief Yagami felt an oncoming headache from the tension. Watari, L and Light soon followed after, Light stopping just long enough to say farewell to him, before it was just Matsuda and him.

"I saw that you tried to influence them, do you think it worked?" He asked the rookie.

"I think towards the end it did, they were too focused on each other to really pay attention to what I was doing, Ryuzaki actually did most of the work." The man admitted, pulling up at seat beside the chief. "He was preventing them both from using their abilities on each other, the fact that I was able to use mine says that Ryuzaki's abilities are able to differentiate between people."

' _I wonder if that is why he was holding Light's hand._ ' He got to his feet and waited for Matsuda to stand up as well. "I'm going home, I'll spend my day off with my family I think. Have a good night Matsuda, and thank you for what you did today." Matsuda blushed as he mumbled about how it hadn't been much and waved goodbye to him.

/:/:/

Luke Hardy wasn't anyone special. He was an average man working an average job in a foreign country. Normal. Norm. He had no enemies, few friends, and no family. He'd recently celebrated his 40th birthday and even witnessed his second marriage go down in flames. That was actually why he was currently wondering the streets in a drunken stupor on the edge of Norm/Villain territory. Broke, drunk and alone with only misery as his friend.

The tire iron came out of nowhere. Blinding pain that sobered him faster then any detox would, and he managed to roll to the side just as the tire iron met pavement where his head once was. Blood was dripping from the back of his skull as his vision wavered in and out of focus. When he did manage to focus in, he wished he hadn't. He recognized the crimson eyes glaring down at him, the face that was twisted into a maniacal grin. The man hadn't changed much since the last time he'd been caught on camera, severe burns and skin grafts covered the milky white flesh that was visible. But it was most certainly him. The man that haunted Luke's nightmares and waking visions. The one responsible for his drinking habit and first failed marriage, quite possibly even the second due to residual effects.

' _I have to warn someone. I have to warn everyone!_ ' His thoughts were sluggish as he struggled to get to his feet when the tire iron met with his stomach and forced the wind out of him with a forceful whoosh. He sunk to his knees and struggled to regain breath even as the tire iron was swung against his kneecaps shattered the bone due to the force. He didn't have enough air in his lungs to scream, chocking on air as tears streamed down his face. He fell heavily to the ground, blood still streaming from his head wound. Summoning strength he didn't know he had, he began to write.

"I don't know what's taking him so long." A cold hard voice drawled from behind him. "I thought I was making it so obvious! The game is almost at its end, and yet he still hasn't caught on." The tire iron was brought down upon Luke's back. "I've been leaving clues," The iron bar made contact with his second knee. "I've even been giving him the grace period of a few hours between kills," Luke began coughing up blood when the tire iron make contact with the soft fleshy part of his stomach. "And where are the results?!" It was yelled in anger, tire iron brought down in rapid succession. The last thing Luke did was curse himself for ever thinking that a job working as a doctor in an Institute for the Criminally Insane, was a good career choice.


	11. Assault

**I'd like to thank those who faved/followed.**

 **6** **th** **September**

Early morning light filtered in through curtain shades. Light blinked rapidly in an attempt to wake properly. L lay sprawled out and snoring softly beside him and Light grinned as he snuggled in closer to the others warmth. He'd later blame his sleep deprived state for not realizing what was wrong with the picture. He'd gone home alone the previous night.

"L," He said in a warning tone, despite the fact that he was wrapped up in the man's arms and his mouth was brushing against the pale neck in front of him. "How do you keep getting in here?" He was aware that L had been faking sleep from the moment Light had moved towards him, his heartbeat and breathing giving him away.

L opened grey eyes and glanced down at Light with a small, smug smile. "Light-kun should complain to building security, it's surprisingly easy to override the commands." L dropped a kiss onto Lights forehead. "I can always leave if it makes Light-kun happy." L began to pull away and Light tightened his hold on the other man, bunching the white sweater in his grip as he forcefully kept L in the bed.

"You can't just sneak in here to watch me sleep then walk off because you were called out on it. And you should have just asked for a key, since you decided that you'd just drop by whenever it took your fancy. Do you even have a place to stay? Or do you keep an entire wardrobe in the back of your car?" He placed a kiss on the bare skin he could see before glancing around at his alarm clock. "Far too early to be out of bed." He decided, turning back to L and settling down again. "I'm going back to sleep. If you do decide to leave, there's an extra key in the kitchen, I'm sure you'll find it." He closed his eyes and was just cresting on sleep when L began to speak.

"Really Light-kun, the suns up, it's already 10am don't tell me you're going to spend your whole day off in bed. What do you normally do?" L asked, running fingers through Lights hair and doing a decent job of sending him back to dreamland.

"I sleep," He answered, eyes still firmly shut against the sunlight that had filled the room despite the curtains attempts at blocking it. "But apparently today I'm doing something else. What do you suggest, oh insomniac you?"

"I never said you had to leave the bed Light-kun." L's hand that had been left on his hip, began to drift lower and Light's eyes flew open as he shifted away, heat pooling in his cheeks as he looked anywhere but at L.

"Boy it is pretty late, and a fine day too. Do you play tennis? I play tennis, or I used to play tennis, we should play if you do." He practically tore himself from the bed, certain his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as he hid himself away in his bathroom. ' _Okay, it's okay, you knew that this was a possibility. You've just gone and made the situation worse, is all._ ' Despite Light having dated before; a grand total of two people, he'd never actually managed to progress past oral sex. Misa would have been the only person he could have had sex with without accidently killing her, but they'd been together a month and she'd been killed before that transpired. His boyfriend; the one who'd shot him, had tried to get them to that stage. It was at that point he'd discovered Light was a shinigami Power and acted before Light even had a chance to explain. ' _And now I've gone and made things awkward._ ' He took a deep breath and left the safety of the bathroom, finding L sitting upon the bed with his knees tucked up under his chin and a dejected look on his face.

He looked up when Light entered, unknown emotions flying across his eyes, and they both stared at one another in silence. Finally, when it became too much, Light blurted out "I'm still a virgin," At the same time L had said "I shouldn't have pushed you." They both paused and eyed each other before Light blushed and looked away from L's intense gaze.

"I panicked, I never made it that far with my last two partners, and I don't like the idea of losing control like that and run the risk of it ending in death. The last time I even made it close was when my boyfriend shot me." He self-consciously rubbed at the hidden scar on his left side as he waited for L to respond, growing tenser when the silence dragged out.

/:/:/

' _I was aware that that was a possibility, but for him to have been shot as a result of it?_ ' Anger filled L at the thought of someone hurting the gorgeous being in front of him, if he wasn't sure that Light had already taken care of it he would have been tempted to ruin the man's life. L left the bed, walking on silent feet to the younger man and observed as Light slowly braced himself for rejection. ' _As if I'd ever do such a thing._ ' He pulled the younger man into an embrace and rested Lights head on his shoulder so he could lean down to whisper in his ear. "We'll take this as slow as you want." He promised, holding the younger man tighter when the tension left his body. "But for now, you promised a game of tennis I believe. I have to warn you, I am pretty good." He boasted letting go of the younger man and walking out of the bedroom. "Get changed and we can go," He called out, pulling out his phone and dialing for Watari.

" _L I'm so glad you called, I was just going to contact you myself. There's been another murder, but this one's different._ " Watari said as a greeting.

"Different how?" L asked slouching past the open bedroom door and catching a glimpse of Light changing. ' _The things I want to do…_ '

" _The victim was beaten to death with a tire iron. He wasn't killed with the shinigami Powers abilities._ "

"He wasn't killed in the same way as the others?" L asked, interest caught despite the fact that he kept his eyes on the male changing before him.

" _That's not all, it seems that the body had been moved after it happened so the crime scene was disturbed._ "

"How do we even know that it was the shinigami Power responsible? Murder happens all the time." L looked away from the bedroom when Light finished changing and had begun to walk towards him.

" _Eye witnesses place the suspect in the area at the time. Also, the victim was killed on the Villain/Norm boundary._ "

"That could cause some problems. What was the victim's name?" L held up a hand to halt Lights questions as he waited for an answer.

" _Luke Hardy, he was here living with his wife until they recently got a divorce._ "

' _Luke Hardy, why is that name familiar?_ ' L looked back to Light who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Thank you for that Watari. Light and I will be needing a lift to the nearest tennis courts, if you will?" Despite it having been posed as a question, it was anything but. Watari responded with an affirmative and L hung up his phone. "Well come on Light-kun, we can't stand around all day."

Light straightened from his position and followed L into the elevator. "Let me guess, another murder?" He asked, draping himself over L's shoulders. "Such a shame it's our day off." He muttered, though L could tell he wasn't truly affected by the man's death.

"Light-kun is showing apathy towards an innocent's death, I thought you would be angry." L said, wrapping an arm around Lights waist. "Though I suppose you do become desensitized to things such as this over the years. I myself struggle to summon the strength to be effected by people's murders."

Light scoffed, holding L tighter for a moment before releasing him when the doors opened. "That's because you and I bore easy and are incapable of relating to those who live average lives. Now, enough with this morbid talk. You got me out of bed and we are going to spend the remainder of the day without talk of the case."


	12. Love

**Thank you all who have faved/followed and cheeseandhamburger for the review.**

 **Contains smut.**

 **6** **th** **September**

The techno-beat shook his body even as he danced to the pounding rhythm. Hands wondered down his sides and he couldn't help but smile as he pushed back into L's embrace as they danced in the crowded dance floor, sweat beading on his brow and his feet beginning to ache after all the time spent on them. He leaned back to gain access to L's ear, still grinding back into the other man to the beat of the music.

"Let's head back to my place, my feet are killing me." He yelled into L's ear in order to be heard over the music. L's response was to grip his hand and drag them through the still wildly dancing crowd and away from the blasting speakers. They were hit by a welcome blast of fresh cool air once they hit the street and continued back to Light's building in silence, hand-in-hand.

"I can't understand how Light-kun hasn't gone deaf if that's how he spends his nights." L commented as they reached Lights building and he swiped them both in.

"Well for the last few days I haven't been spending my nights there as I've been busy helping on a case." He leaned towards L's neck and licked a strip down the bare pale skin, tasting the saltiness of sweat and the unmistakable taste of L. ' _I think, I think I can do this._ ' Determination came over him as he finally made the decision that had been plaguing him for the entirety of the day since that morning.

With his newfound courage, Light backed L up against the elevator door and kissed the man harshly. It wasn't long before L snapped into action from his stunned state and returned the kiss, teeth bit down on his lower lip and wrenching a gasp from Light which L exploited to slip his tongue inside his mouth. The elevator doors opened and L took the lead, guiding them towards Light's bedroom, their lips never separating as they continued to grope each other through their clothing. Light hit the bed first, dragging L down on top of him and earning a groan that mirrored his as their clothed erections ground against one another.

"Light-kun, wait, wait," L gently pushed himself away from Light and he couldn't help but freeze in apprehension.

' _Did I do something?_ ' His hands hovered uncertainly as he looked up into L's lust filled eyes and waited for the man to compose himself.

"If we continue with this I don't think you'd want it to go that far." The man breathed heavily; concern in his voice, their heavy breathing causing them both to move against one another.

' _But I've already decided that this is what I want._ ' Light took a deep calming breaths, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he reached out and gently took L's face into his hands so he could guide him into a chaste kiss. "This is what I want, I want you." He whispered, his lips never leaving L's so he could feel the other man's breaths ghosting on his own.

L hesitated for a moment, his eyes searching for something in Lights own. Nodding when it appeared as though he'd found what he was looking for L kissed him again. "Okay."

Light nodded, though whether it was to encourage L or himself he wasn't sure, hands began to strip themselves of their clothing until they remained naked upon the bed. L was gazing down at Light and he couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at the attention, eyes shooting down to where L's fingers lightly traced the puckered scar of the bullet wound he'd gained, before L kissed it and moved on.

/:/:/

L couldn't believe that Light had chosen him to give his first time to. L kissed the younger mans tanned skin, hands skimming down his ribs before he kissed Lights thigh earning a small groan as he skipped past Lights straining erection with a small smile. He spread Light's legs and settled down between them, gripping the younger man's erection and using the precome to fist the other before pausing. ' _Of all the things!_ ' He groaned and dropped his head onto Light's stomach causing the other to shift slightly.

"What's wrong?" Light asked, voiced strained as L continued with his movements on Light's cock.

"You wouldn't happen to have lube would you?" L asked, cursing his lack of foresight.

"In the drawer," Light began to twist away from L and he placed a hand down firmly on Lights hips to keep him upon the bed.

Reaching over L tugged the drawer open and fished around for the bottle, pulling out a condom packet before returning to his position. He opened the container and poured out more than enough of the gel, tossing the container aside as he gripped Light again and began to kiss the expanse of skin before him whilst his slicked hand drifted to Light's entrance and gently prodded the puckered muscle before sliding a single finger into the warm pulsating channel. Light tensed and let out a groan of discomfort and L hushed him gently as he continued to place kisses along his skin and moved his finger in and out of the tight channel at the same time. L felt Light relax around him and he took the opportunity to slip a second finger into the tight heat, moving his fingers in a scissoring action, causing Light to tense briefly before his fingers were able to move freely again.

"You're doing wonderfully Light," He encouraged as he added a third finger and held Light down as he bucked and groaned in discomfort. "Now, where is," He frowned as he moved his fingers in slow thrusts looking for the muscle that'll take Light's mind away from the pain. His fingers brushed against it and a shout was elicited from Light at the same time as his muscles clenched down around L's fingers causing him to groan lowly at the constricting warmth around his digits.

"Again," Light huffed. "Do that again."

L was happy to comply, pushing against Lights prostate even as he let go of Light's member and grabbed the condom and lube. Tearing the packet open with his teeth, L rolled the condom onto his cock and poured more lube onto it as his fisted himself in his hand. ' _Enough, he should be prepared enough by now._ ' Breathing heavily L removed his fingers from Light's entrance, earning a noise of disapproval as he positioned himself at the stretched entrance. He leaned up, balancing above Light, and began to kiss the younger man even as he inched his way into the contracting warmth. Muscles clenched along his length and Light tore away from his mouth as he whimpered in discomfort, muscles tensing around L even as Light's nails dug into L's back. He didn't stop until he was all the way in, panting against Light's chest as he waited for the other man to loosen up.

"Fuck," Light panted, his muscles spasming around L's length. "Fuck," Light's hands dropped from L's back, no doubt leaving behind bloody crescents. "Don't move, don't move." He whimpered, tears spilling down his cheeks, crimson eyes gazing up at him.

"I won't," L promised, despite the warmth around his cock tempting him to do so. He kissed away the tear tracks even as Light trembled beneath him, speaking in soft murmurs as Light slowly relaxed around him. "I'm going to move now," He warned Light, pulling out and thrusting back in before Light could respond and gaining a gasp from the other whose hands flew up to grasp L's back again.

They soon fell into a rhythm, L reaching down to tug on Light's member even as he thrust into the welcoming heat. When they weren't gasping they were kissing each other with tongues mimicking what was happening with their lower bodies. L hitched Light's legs into a different position allowing him a deeper thrust and a loud shout escaped from Light's lips as L hit his prostate, aiming his thrusts towards the muscle even as his orgasm began to crash over him and he continued to tug on Light as he pounded into the other and wringing from Light his own orgasm. Cum covered L's and Light's chest even as Lights muscles clenched down teasingly around L's member and wringing from him his own orgasm which he rode out as he continued to thrust into Light before he collapsed upon the younger man in a sticky heat. They were both breathing heavily and Light began to move in discomfort, L pulled out from him earning a low groan from them both and he pulled off the used condom, tied it and threw it into Light's desk bin. He kissed Light's sweaty forehead and got out of bed and quickly fetched a face washer and wet it. Returning to Light who had drifted off, he cleaned up the younger man then himself and tossed the dirtied cloth into the bathroom before tugging Light into his embrace and settled down for sleep.

Neither of them had heard the message tone emitted from Light's phone and laptop from a received message.


	13. Confession

**Thank you all who faved/followed and Guest for the review.**

 **7** **th** **September**

Light awoke to the sound of an alarm going off. Groaning in displeasure he reached out to slam the snooze button of his alarm before settling back down and assessing. The warm breaths on the back of his neck told him that L was not only still there but also sleeping. His muscles ached due to last night's activities and as he shifted his legs a bolt of pain shot up his spine causing him to wince in pain. His lower half was not happy with him. Despite that he couldn't help the happy grin that played out on his lips as he looked at L. ' _He's still alive. I didn't kill him._ ' He was aware that at some point during sex he'd lost control, he remembered seeing L's name and lifespan floating in red characters above his head. ' _And he didn't even react_.' He reached for L's hand and brought it to his lips. "Thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance when most wouldn't." He whispered, words filled with emotions and words he couldn't bring himself to say. His alarm went off for a second time causing L to awaken even as Light went to turn it off.

"Morning," L softly said, hands cupping Light's face and kissing him gently. "How are you feeling?" He asked in concern.

"Do you think anyone would notice if we played hooky?" Light asked, his tone joking even though he knew they'd have to go in.

"I'm sure they would notice." L said, regret on his face. "Come on, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get back to other things." L got out of bed, grabbing a bag Light had never seen before that had been stashed behind one of his drawers.

"Easy for you to say, you're not in pain when you move." Light muttered as he braced himself and stepped out of bed, biting his bottom lip as pain laced throughout his body. ' _I wonder if this ever goes away._ ' He stripped the bed and threw the dirtied sheets into the laundry room attached to his bathroom.

The sound of running water reached his ears and he walked into the bathroom to see L standing under the water, steam billowing around his pale, lithe form. Not needing to strip; as they had slept naked, Light opened the door letting out steam and slipped in behind L. He wrapped his arms around the older man and kissed his neck before letting him go to begin his washing routine. They weren't in the shower long, despite the wondering hands and mouths, Light was still sore and they didn't have enough time to fool around as they needed to get into the station. They were in and out in 20 minutes, dressing in half of that.

"I asked Watari to come and pick us up, he should be down there now." L said, grabbing his bag with his used cloths and waited for Light.

"We don't have time for coffee?" He asked in horror, regretting the day he decided to work with L on this case. "But I need coffee, I can't function without it." Light was the furthest thing from a morning person and if L wasn't aware of that already then they had a problem.

"Don't worry, I had Watari grab you a coffee Light-kun for the drive over." The elevator opened and they stepped on, Light leaning against the wall to try and ease his aching muscles as they rode the elevator down in silence.

Watari had L's car waiting for them and Light slid gratefully into the back seat and couldn't help the hum of happiness that escaped him at the sight of the coffee cup waiting for him. "Best person ever! Thank you Watari," He called over to the elder before settling back against the leather seats and practically inhaling the drink.

/:/:/

Chief Yagami noticed the change between L and his son immediately. The way they leaned in towards one another, the looks and small smiles, the way Light was holding himself whilst sitting on the chair as though he were in pain or uncomfortable. He kept his mouth shut, his son was not only a grown man but also capable of handling himself without outside interference.

' _Besides, I doubt he'd want my input on the subject anyway_.' He thought. Whilst they had been communicating, they were still awkward around each other, Light asking how the rest of the family was doing but refusing to go and see them, chief Yagami asking how his sons 'friends' were doing but not what his son actually did during the time spent with said 'friends'.

"There's been another two deaths since we last spoke. Luke Hardy, whom you all were made aware of, and Isas Handa. Isas Handa, aged 24 years. Estimated time of death, between 10pm and 11pm. Cause of death, drug overdose, the killer stuck the man full of needles." Mogi said, having added the names to the board. "As it is though, Luke Hardy was killed in a completely different manner. Despite best efforts, the crime scene was too badly altered for us to know if there was anything to give the killer away." Mogi sat back down next to Watari in silence.

"I did a little bit of digging myself when Isas Handa turned up. Turns out he worked the drug scene for Light here as a carrier." Aizawa announced, glaring at Light who simply gazed back. "I think it's possible that this entire time it's been him. The deaths have all occurred when he was alone, he could have gone out and committed them after finding out what we know."

Chief Yagami struggled to hold back a sigh that was instead expressed by Matsuda at his side as he looked at Light's amused face and back to Aizawa. "Aizawa we've been through this already." He began in a tired voice before he was cut off.

"If he's not responsible for the deaths then he should have no problem telling us where he was at the time of the murders." Aizawa snapped, not once looking away from Light.

"He doesn't have to do anything, Aizawa." L said in a monotone voice, looking to Light when Light placed a hand on his.

"No, I'll answer Aizawa's questions." Light said, his eyes firmly on Aizawa. "Where was I at the time of the murders? The 24th of August, I was in bed sleeping. The same can be said for the 1st and 2nd of September, I'm not a morning person and until I started coming here, I generally didn't crawl out of bed until at least 12pm. You can check my building's security cameras and the time stamps for when the elevator was in use. The 25th, 26th and 31st of August, I was at the Death Note, again, you can check camera footage and even ask some of the regular patrons and even those who work there. On the 2nd of September I was out chasing leads, you can check my phone records and I'm sure some cameras caught me out and about." Light paused for a moment and looked at chief Yagami. "Have I been telling the truth so far?" His son asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You have been," Chief Yagami said after swallowing harshly.

Light nodded and turned his attention back to Aizawa. "Now listen up, cos here's where things get interesting. On the 4th I was here, at the station, you should remember that as you spent the morning glaring at me. On the 5th of September, for both times, I was at home talking with L." Light looked to L, and L nodded in agreement. "And here's the real kicker, and you better write this down if you're going to insist on a repeat performance. On the 6th of September, our day off, I was getting fucked by L at the time of the murder. So unless I managed to stick that thieving scumbag full of needles whilst getting screwed, I couldn't have done that one either." Light finished speaking with a mocking tone, derision in his cold eyes even as he clung to L's hand. "Was I lying?" He hissed and chief Yagami could only shake his head.

Matsuda, Mogi and Watari were looking at Light and L aghast at the overshared information, L on the other hand was glaring at Aizawa just as harshly as Light was and his hand had gone pale from the pressure currently being applied to it. Aizawa stood in silence as he looked at Light, unknown emotions flying through his eyes and hair twisting and turning like a nest of angry snakes.

"I'm sorry chief, I won't be able to work this case." He finally said, leaving before anyone could stop him.

"Does anyone else feel the same way?" Chief Yagami asked, looking around at those still gathered, he was given shakes of the head and he slumped into his seat. "Then let's get to work."

/:/:/

Etsu Enoki hummed her current favorite pop song under her breath as she slipped away from school grounds, smiling at the fact that she hadn't been caught once since she started. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and lit up the end of one of her smokes, inhaling the noxious fumes and letting it curl out from her nose on an exhale. She'd gone down one of the more abandoned streets and didn't even notice the shadow of the man dressed in black following behind her. She didn't feel anything when her lifeless body fell to the ground with her spinal cord severed, cigarette burning out on the pavement.


	14. Friend

**Thank you all those who faved/followed and cheeseandhamburger for the review.**

 **Contains smut.**

 **8** **th** **September**

Light tossed his empty coffee cup into the trash, dodging out of the way of people walking down the street even as he hurried along. He wanted to get his shopping over and done with so he could get back to his apartment and not have to deal with people. He entered the shopping mall with a burst of chilled air hitting him and made his way straight for the grocery store. Picking up a basket and heading straight to the aisles he needed with practiced ease. Milk, bread, coffee, snacks and whatever else he was running low on were placed in the basket and just as quickly he'd entered the store, he was leaving it.

He returned to the busy streets, this time laden down with bags, and was still able to dodge out of people's way. That was until he walked into someone dodging around the same person he was. With a muttered apology and a quick once over; Caucasian male with black hair, Light continued past the man with the most unique sounding name he'd ever seen. Minutes later he was unpacking his things into his cupboards and fridge when the sound of his elevator opening had him look around.

"Afternoon L," He said, putting any his final items and walking over to his lover to kiss him.

L wrapped his arms around Light's waist and lent into the kiss, deepening it before pulling away. "Did you only recently get out of bed Light?" He asked with a smirk, lowering his lips to Light's neck where he began to nibble and kiss at the same spot.

"Define 'recently'," He said, arching into L as the older man pulled away leaving behind what Light suspected to be a hickey. "I just didn't want to deal with the heroes today. Did dad manage to convince Aizawa to return?" He asked, not really caring but out of obligation.

"He decided to come back, waste of time if you ask me, they wanted to know where you were." L said, fingers lightly tracing Light's sides.

"And what did you tell them?" Light began to kiss L's exposed neck, grateful that the man wore the same style clothing all the time that allowed easy access to that section of skin. "Did you say I was at home waiting for you to come back to do naughty, naughty things to me?" He whispered into L's ear even as one of his hands slipped into L's pants and began to tug on his steadily growing arousal.

L gasped as he bucked into Light, kissing him on the cheek as he thrust into Light's hand. "I told them that there was a high probability that you were still in bed sleeping. It seems as though that wasn't entirely accurate as you went out shopping." L said, breaking off every now and then as Light varied his hold on L's member.

"I think we should move this to the bedroom." Light said, startling slightly when L pulled his hand from his pants and dragged him to the room, pushing him upon the bed and rapidly divesting him of his clothing followed by his own.

Bare skin slid against each other as L pulled out the lube and condom from the desk drawer, spilling the contents onto his hand even as Light spread his legs in anticipation. A slicked finger probed his entrance before pushing through, Light breathing through it as he adjusted and soon two then three fingers were working in and out of him. He reached up and pulled L down, kissing him and encouraging L's tongue into his mouth where they began to slid together in a mockery of what was about to happen. He didn't hear the tear of aluminum, but when L's fingers left him feeling empty he reached down and grasped himself even as L entered in one smooth thrust, filling him until L came to rest against him.

"L move," He ordered gasping in appreciation when L complied, sliding out of him and thrusting back in causing Light to arch up into him. L continuously pounded into him, not once letting Light catch his breath, both gasping as sweat slicked bodies moved together. With one particularly hard thrust Light cried out when L hit his prostate and continued to writhe under the man's attack on his prostate, his own hand still tugging at his straining member as he neared his orgasm. L's right hand left his hip and joined Light's around his member as he helped tug him off, the dual sensations causing his orgasm to hit him and he cried out as cum hit his chest and he felt the swell of the condom as L followed him, still thrusting against Light's sensitive prostate drawing out his orgasm until L pulled out with a lewd squelch and tossed the condom in the bin. Using a handful of tissues Light had moved into the bedroom to clean up the mess, L dropped down beside Light as they both struggled to calm their breathing and heart beats.

/:/:/

"Can't believe I waited so long before trying this." L heard Light mutter to himself.

"I'm glad you did, you're mine." He replied, wrapping his arms around Lights body possessively. ' _You're mine_.' His thoughts echoed as he began to slowly run his fingers through Light's sweaty hair. "There's was another murder yesterday. Etsu Enoki, she was 15 years old. Her spinal cord had been severed." L had only just entered the police station when he encountered the screaming sight of the young girl's family.

"Sounds dreadful," Light in a dull voice, leaning into L's hand as he continued to pet him. "It's also not something I want discussed in bed. Everywhere else is fine, but the bed is off limits." He grabbed L's inactive hand and laced their fingers together. "Yours huh? Possessive much, you should look into getting a collar or something." It was said in a jesting tone, but L's mind quickly jumped all over the idea of the young man wearing something that declared him as L's.

' _Hmm, black felt with silver embellishments would look stunning against his skin_.' L was aware that he was treading dangerous grounds, Light had said it as a joke, but L didn't want anyone else moving in on what he saw as his. ' _Besides, it's not as though they'd know if it worked or not if they didn't try it._ '

"What is that devious mind of yours planning?" Light asked, tracing a finger down the center of L's forehead and snapping out of his internal thoughts.

"Just about how many rounds we have in us before we call it a night." L replied, only telling of one thought he'd been mulling over.

A grin stretched across Light's face as he brought L down for a harsh kiss. "Then we better get started then, shouldn't we? It's not as though I was planning on turning up tomorrow anyway, I don't need to walk." He bit L's earlobe and that sent a thrill straight down to L's steadily rising cock.

He hastily fetched the supplies, rolling on a fresh condom and slicking himself up before rolling them over so Light was balanced on top of him and looking down in surprise. "I want you to ride me," L said bluntly, slipping a finger into Light's already stretched and waiting hole, earning a gasp as Light thrust down onto it as his eyes fell shut. L quickly added another two fingers, stretching Light even more before lining his cock up and thrusting up into Light's heat even as the younger man thrust down to meet him with echoed groans. They set up a rhythm, L thrusting up into Light's even as the younger man thrust back down into him, L watching the beautiful man above him as he bounced up and down on his cock with his eyes closed as gasps escaped from his lips. L kissed the younger man, sliding his tongue into the open mouth and tasting Light's unique taste even as they spend up towards completion. Light crying out as his muscles clamped down around L's cock, silky walls massaging him even as his own orgasm hit him and hit rode it out as Light continued to press down on him in stilted thrusts. Breathing heavily Light lifted himself from L and collapsed onto the bed beside him, L took the used condom off, tied it and tossed it into the bin. Grabbing tissues and laughing lightly as he struggled to get Light cleaned up as the younger man refused to budge from his position. Laying down and relaxing once he'd finished.

"You better not fall asleep yet, I'm far from done." Light's muffled voice came from where he had planted his face into the mattress.

"I don't doubt it," L responded, laying over the younger man in a half embrace. "I'm sure once you get your energy back you'll be rearing to go."

"I will be," Light said with a promise in his voice.

/:/:/

The body of the girl formally known as Tama Kozo lay sprawled out on a park bench. Eyes open and unfeeling even as a dark haired, red eyed man looked down to observe his handy work.

"Ready or not, here I come." The man said in a sing-song tone.


	15. Wager

**Thank you all who faved/followed my fic and cheeseandhamburger for the review.**

 **9** **th** **September**

How it was even possible for him to ache more than he did the first time he'd had sex, he wasn't sure. ' _Though it certainly has something to do with the long hours we kept last night._ ' Light grinned smugly as he buried his face into the pillow before sighing and sitting up, hissing in discomfort as his muscles screamed abuse at him. He looked to what had become L's side of the bed, not expecting him to be there as it was late in the afternoon, when something on the pillow caught his attention. Reaching over he picked up the black strip and the paper that accompanied it.

 _Light-kun suggested he would like a collar, hope you like it._

Was written in L's messy scrawl and Light looked at the object in his other hand dumbly. ' _A collar? When did I even?_ ' He had a sudden flashback of the previous night and the talk they'd had before looking at the collar and scowling in embarrassment. ' _That dick!'_ It was a black felt collar, silver clasps and bare save for the elaborate gothic styled silver, diamond studded 'L' handing delicately in the center. ' _Nothing but the best, even if it was a joke._ ' He ran the collar between his fingers, teeth caught on his lips in thought as he tried to puzzle out the meaning behind the 'gift'. Was it a challenge? Did L think that Light wouldn't wear something like this? ' _Well if it is some sort of test, I'm going to win._ ' He grinned as he fastened the collar around his neck, the 'L' falling into the hollow of his throat as he stretched and got out of bed.

He took the fastest shower he'd ever had, stripped his bed and threw on a load of washing, dressing is loose causal clothing and walking into the kitchen to grab a snack before settling down in front of his laptop and pulling across his phone which he discovered had run flat. Sighing he booted up his laptop and plugged his phone onto the charger as he began to scrolled through the mass of emails he'd missed during time spent with L. They were mostly just check in emails, the occasional request for Kira to take on a job, which he set into a separate folder when he recalled what L had requested of him to do, when his phone lit up with dozens of missed calls and texts.

They were largely just from people he was in contact with asking if he wanted to hang out. He shot off replies apologizing for the late responses when he found multiple sent on the same day, from the same person within minutes of the first text. Frowning slightly Light read through the message chain, his frown deepening until he placed his phone aside and hurriedly began looking for the email the texter had sent in companion to the texts.

His mouth dropped open at the photos that filled his screen, the face familiar to him as Luke Hardy, the man who'd been killed in a different manner then the others and whose crime scene had been disturbed. The pictures had been taken before that though and Light could see the words written in blood no one else had a chance to see. _LA_ followed by _1313_. That has to mean something otherwise he wouldn't have written it in his dying moments.

For the first time in a long time, Light began to hack his way into restricted files, pulling up things people had left hidden or hadn't even thought of mentioning. Within minutes he had Luke's entire history spread out before him. He'd worked in LA as a doctor at an Institute for the Criminally Insane, before leaving for Japan. It was as he was scrolling through Luke's patient list that a familiar name jumped out at him. ' _What if those 13's weren't numbers, what if they were letters?_ ' Hacking into the files surrounding the patient Light had under suspicion was harder then he'd ever encountered, meeting firewall after firewall, until he finally gained access and downloaded the files before he was promptly cut off. He already had everything he needed at that point but the fact that the people were aware they were being hacked spoke of their skills, luckily they wouldn't know what he had targeted.

The things he read caused him to bite harshly on his lip drawing blood, it was the coppery tang on his tongue that snapped him out of his stupor as he brought up the case files on the victims and grabbed a pen to begin scribbling down what he was puzzling out into a note book. Of all the victims, only those whose first names started with 'B' or 'L' were English, even if they had moved to a different country at some point, they were all born in England. It was as he was writing the name of the last victim he saw it. Running down the column of names was a message, one nobody saw as the names were written amidst a slew of other information on the white boards.

I'M BACK L LAWLIET.

The case files he'd downloaded spoke of a high level Level 4 shinigami Power who'd committed increasingly difficult to solve murders in an attempt to fool L, the Power had tried to kill himself as the final victim to create an unsolvable crime. He'd used fire. The message in blood hadn't read _LA_ _1313_ , it'd read _LABB_ as in the LABB murders committed by the shinigami Power Beyond Birthday. Light had run into the man the other day on the street. The man had an obscene liking for raspberry jam, which was the sickly sweet smell he could detect at one of the previous crime scenes.

He began printing off copies of everything he'd found, pictures, messages and the hacked case files, some of the pictures showing the face of Beyond Birthday as he was then and now. When the papers finished spitting out of his printer he stuffed them into the note book he'd been writing in and grabbed his half charged phone off the charger. Rushing to the elevator and repeatedly pushing the button he slipped on a pair of shoes he had lying around, the adrenaline flooding him enough to fade out the pain of his overworked muscles. Snatching a pair of sunglasses at the last moment before the doors closed. All the while struggling not to give into temptation and kill the man threatening his lover.

/:/:/

L couldn't help but bemoan the fact that he'd decided to go into work that day. He would have loved to see Light's expression when he found the collar lay out for him. ' _He no doubt buried it somewhere in one of his cupboards to forget about it._ ' L had waited until his lover had fallen asleep after their vigorous activities before placing the order. He had it within hours of the request and had been able to place it without Light waking up. ' _And I missed it because I chose a case over spending the day in bed with my lover._ ' He couldn't help the smug grin that tugged in his lips at the thought of how said lover would be feeling him all day even if he wasn't there.

"It's 2:30pm, aside from the murder yesterday afternoon, had there been any other reports?" Aizawa asked, tone neutral as he clearly struggled to keep himself professional. "I know that there hasn't been a pattern yet to the killings, but the killer seems to be increasing his kills within hours of the last murder. Do you think he's stopped? Or that there's a body yet to be called in?"

"It's could be because he hasn't found someone that matches his requirements." Mogi said as he shuffled through loose papers.

The sound of a ring tone filled the room and everyone looked at Watari when he pulled out the device and answered it, switching to English when the sound of the speakers voice came through. L watched on, thumb tracing his bottom lip as he pulled his knees up under his chin as he watched Watari's emotions cross his face.

' _Something troubling but not all that concerning. Mello probably did something again._ ' L thought even as Watari ended the call and turned to him.

"It's appears as though Whammy's database was hacked into," He began in English. "It's was a professional job, the only reason why anyone found out about it was because Matt was trying to hack in at the same time." There was a hint of disapproval at that. "We don't know what information they got, but it's being taken care of as we speak."

"That is troubling, hopefully they'll remember to change the firewalls and add more defenses when they do find out." L returned in English as he looked back to the detectives watching them in confusion.

"Is everything all right?" Chief Yagami asked in concern, eyes looking between Watari and himself.

"Everything is fine, something was just brought to our attention is all." L answered, pulling out a bag of gummy bears to munch away on. He paused in his eating when a loud commotion outside the room caused everyone to look over at the door in question, raised voices filtering through as the sound of people shouting orders had the team get to their feet and head to the door.


	16. Decisions

**Thank you all who faved/followed and to Guest 1 and Guest 2 for the reviews.**

 **9** **th** **September**

Chief Yagami didn't know what to expect when he opened the door to the main room of the police station. His disheveled son glaring at armed officers behind a pair of sunglasses wasn't even considered. Light was wearing a loose grey shirt, navy blue tack pants and a pair of joggers without socks, he had no jacket and bare hands were holding a book filled with loose papers. His hair was mussed and he was breathing heavily as though he'd run to the building, something that looked like a collar glinted at his neck when he turned his head to face the team.

"See?" Light said, forcefully gesturing towards the team with a single hand. The officers looked between Light and the gathered hero team, some backing down but others remaining standing. "I don't have time to deal with you. I'm caffeine deprived, my entire body hurts and I'm seconds away from causing bodies to drop, so get the fuck out of my way." The end of Lights rant was snarled, but chief Yagami could see the hidden red shine of his son's eyes that told him Light wasn't joking.

"Let him through, he's been working with us on this case for a while now." Chief Yagami ordered the men, they reluctantly parted out of the way and Light made a beeline for L, hand shooting out to grip L's even as he dragged the older man into the board room promoting the others to follow at a more cautious pace.

When chief Yagami entered, his eyes sought out the pair. Light had stopped near the far corner of the room, bent over with his hands on his knees as heavy breathing filled the room. L stood beside him with his hand clasped in Light's grip and his other trailing down Light's spine whispering to the younger man. Matsuda had crept up beside them and moments passed when Light let out a final gust of air and straightened with an embarrassed flush.

"That was not a good impression to make," Light muttered, keeping his hand in L's though certainly a lot looser. Mogi handed the younger man a cup of coffee before retreating to his seat and watching the proceedings, Aizawa remained silent as did Watari as Light skulled the coffee at an alarming rate before setting the cup aside. "Outburst aside, and trust me that only happens when a lot of things happen at once in a short amount of time, I found our guy." He proudly dropped the note book into L's empty hand as he pulled up a seat and hooked his sunglasses over his low hanging shirt. "God I look awful, I should have taken a longer shower. No, I should have changed before rushing over here after working it out, I didn't even bring a pair of gloves. Ugh, thank God for people willing to give lifts, I caught a ride with a couple one floor down from me. Good thing to, I would have left a trail of bodies behind me, I was to focused on getting here then I was on keeping my emotions in check and fighting the urge to kill the bastard." Light let out a dramatic moan as he let his head hit the table with a loud thud. "My body is killing me." They heard him whimper into the plastic of the table.

"And whose fault is that, Light-kun?" L asked absently as he began sorting the papers into piles.

"Yours, you ass." Light snapped, turning his head so red eyes could glare up at L. "Don't think I didn't notice your 'gift', I don't know what you were planning but I sure as hell haven't let you win." He gestured to what chief Yagami could now clearly see as a collar with a diamond studded gothic 'L' in the center.

He coughed loudly in an attempt to end that conversation, not particularly willing to listen to his son's sex life even as the other men shifted awkwardly in their seats. Light groaned again as he turned back to the table hiding his face from them.

"What do you have?" He asked L when the man finished separating them into files.

"Backgrounds on the victims, those with 'B' and 'L' first names were all English. It appears that Luke Hardy worked at an Institution for the Criminally Insane in LA before he moved here, there's a list of his patients," L hesitated when he pulled out photos of what appeared to be Luke Hardy. "How did Light-kun get these?" L asked, head tilting slightly towards Light even though he didn't take his attention away from the photos provided.

/:/:/

L waited for Light's response even as he thumbed through the photos of the murder victim. "They were sent by someone I occasionally work with. He tends to steal from those deceased, had gone to steal his wallet when he saw the culprit leaving the scene. He snapped a couple of pictures because he found it odd that someone would willingly kill on the boundary when so many gangs patrol the area, he probably didn't even notice the message written." Light's voice was muffled and wearied, L had no doubt that the young man was in pain, and he absently ran his fingers through his hair as he read looked over the information.

"What message?" Aizawa asked, causing L to look up at the man whose eyes had narrowed at the sight of L's fingers running through Light's hair.

"LA 1313," L read out when he noticed the message written in blood. ' _Wait_." A trickle of apprehension came over him as he reached for the note book and opened to the page Light had scribbled on. The list of victims' names stood out, the hidden message glaring up at him causing panic to mingle with his apprehension as the pieces began to click together.

I'M BACK L LAWLIET.

LA 1313. No, LABB. BB. Beyond Birthday. His old successor turned murderer. A shinigami Power that still haunted his nightmares. He hurriedly flipped through the rest of the information, heart pounding in his chest as he looked at the files on Beyond, ' _Stolen from Whammy's.'_ He absently noted even as his heart leaped into his throat at the pictures of his successor from before the LABB incident and after, they'd been taken recently in Japan.

His entire world narrowed down to the picture of the man before him. Beyond could pass as L's twin, aside from the severe burns from his attempt on his own life and the red eyes that showed him as a shinigami Power. The only reason why he hadn't been killed was because he had been in training to become L's successor. The reason why he hadn't been executed was because he was supposed to of been killed during the transfer. ' _We should have checked. I should have made sure_.' He was just so relieved that it was over at the time that he didn't think the question it. All Beyond would have needed was a warper and a neutralizer on his side to escape. He was so absorbed in the picture of his murderous ex-successor that he jumped violently when a hand was gently placed on his shoulder, snapping out of his inner panic and back into the board room.

"Do you want me to kill him?" Light asked, amber eyes searching his own even as Light gently began to remove his hand from L's. "I didn't want to do it before I saw you, it was one of the reasons why I had to get here so quickly and was such a mess, I really want to kill him. He's threatening what's mine." Light's voice held promise of retribution even as his eyes flashed crimson in warning. L took a silent calming breath as he held onto Light's hand and set up a neutralizing barrier around the young man just in case.

"No, we will arrest him and have the government decide his fate. If he struggles and is killed in the process, it is of no consequence to us." L looked up at the men assembled before him. "Beyond Birthday is dangerous not only because he is a shinigami Power, but also because he's unpredictable. He is more than willing to kill with his bare hands, indeed, he has done so before. We are to work as a team, I will set up neutral fields around each of you that will prevent Beyond's abilities from working, unless he has a neutralizer in his possession. Be very careful and take to wearing masks and such to protect your identities as much as possible." He waited until he got nods of agreement from the men, all wearing serious expressions as the reality began to sink in. "We'll begin our hunt in earnest tomorrow." He just wanted to go back to Light's apartment and curl up with the young man.


	17. Execution

**Thank you all who faved/followed and Guest 1 and Guest 2 for the reviews. As of now there are 5 chapters remaining, including the epilogue. Chapters 18, 19 and 20 will contain torture.**

 **10** **th** **September**

Light couldn't help the pout that formed when he tried and failed to cause the apple in his hand to rot. He knew that L had done something to him, having left out some information on just what his abilities were. Light had assumed that the only reason why he hadn't killed anyone when he flew off the handle, was because he was in contact with L at the time. He always made sure to grab the neutralizers hand when he felt his emotions taking over, but Light wasn't in contact with L at that moment and he'd come to realize that L was capable of putting people in bubbles that changed depending on how L wanted. Light believed that the task force were in protective bubbles that allowed them to use their abilities without being harmed in return. ' _But he's cut me off from mine instead_.' He scowled and tossed the apple onto the floor in disgust as his hand came up to toy with the collar he hadn't taken off.

L was currently out chasing leads, directing people on who to look for in their hunt for Beyond. ' _And he's practically ordered me to stay behind._ ' Light wasn't too sure how he should feel about that. On one hand L cared about him enough to forcefully keep him on the sidelines, on the other hand he was being treated like a child who didn't know how to take care of himself. He stood up from his perch upon the kitchen stool and headed for his laptop, planning on searching for Beyond via city cameras when a loud buzz filled the apartment alerting him to someone trying to reach him.

"Now who could that be?" He wondered aloud as he approached the screen connected to the camera downstairs so the residents could see who was calling. L had taken an extra key, not that he needed it with his ability to get in at all times, and nobody on the hero team knew where he lived. He looked at the screen and was met with an older foreign, blue eyed blonde haired man named Thierry Morello. "What do you want?" He asked bluntly, not in the mood to act politely.

"I have a package for Light Yagami, I assume that's you?" Thierry said, showing the box he held covered in postage stamps.

' _I never ordered anything._ ' Light paused as he looked carefully at the man. "You can take it back to the post office and I'll pick it up from there. I'm not letting people up today." He went to turn the screen off when Thierry spoke up again.

"This actually came from someone called L. He insisted you get it." Thierry shifted the box in his hands. "Look, I'm just doing what I was told to do, but if you won't allow me to get it to you I'll just take it back to the office."

"Do that," Light turned the screen off before Thierry could reply, walking to his laptop as he'd intended. He brought up the cameras around his apartment and neighboring streets and began to record the livestream as well as older footage. The elevator opened and Light didn't bother turning around, calling out to L when he heard the other enter the apartment. "Did you send something in the mail? Or were you expecting anything?" He asked, frowning slightly when L didn't answer. "L?" He got out of his seat and turned to face the other man.

"I'm afraid Lawli isn't home yet." Beyond stopped just shy of Light, red eyes gleaming with ill intention. "So you're the one distracting Lawli from our game?" He asked, sizing Light up even as he stalked closer. "A pretty little thing such as yourself should know better than to play with the big boys."

"Beyond Birthday, I've read so much about you. Mind telling me how you got in here? You're not the first unexpected guest and I'm beginning to think I've been paying security for nothing." Light tried channeling his powers into Beyond with no result. ' _Damn it L, I need my powers_.' Though it's not like they saw this outcome.

"I'll tell you when you wake up," Beyond said with a grin just when Light felt something jabbed into his neck and everything went dark.

/:/:/

L wasn't sure what tipped him off that something was wrong. The empty apartment, the laptop currently on screensaver mode or the apple abandoned on the floor. Perhaps it was all of those things, but what really gave it away was the paper taped to a photograph of Light pinned upon the elevator doors when closed.

 _Come find me. Or else._

L had pulled out his phone and called everyone to his location at the discovery of the note, cursing himself for neutralizing Light's abilities instead of doing what he'd done with the rest of the hero team. He dropped the field the moment he saw the note, but he wasn't ignorant enough to believe that Beyond didn't have people helping him. It didn't take very long before L was admitting the hero team into Light's home and showing them the note.

"Do you know how long it's been?" Chief Yagami asked, worry thick in his tone as he and the other detectives walked around the room looking for anything to give away what had happened.

"The laptop is still in screensaver mode, so not long." L said, his voice monotone despite the panic settling in. ' _Who knows what Beyond had planned for him._ '

"Maybe Light was able to give us a hint or something." Matsuda suggested, walking over to Light's laptop and bringing up the last thing Light was looking at. "It looks like surveillance footage of the building and some of the surrounding blocks, oh, he was recording it, maybe he caught them on film." Matsuda edged away from the laptop. "I'm not good at that kind of thing." He admitted looking at the team gathered. Mogi sat down before the laptop and began typing rapidly upon it before anyone could suggest a solution.

"Here, there's Beyond Birthday and two other people with him. If I rewind it back further." The team gathered closely around Mogi as they watched the footage rewind before Mogi pressed play and allowed the events to unfold.

A blonde haired, blue eyed foreigner approached the door with a package in his hand, scanned the list of apartment owners before pausing on Light's name and pressing the button.

" _What do you want_?" They heard Light ask moments later.

" _I have a package for Light Yagami, I assume that's you_?" The unknown man said, showing the box he held covered in postage stamps.

" _You can take it back to the post office and I'll pick it up from there. I'm not letting people up today_." Light had said in a dismissive tone.

" _This actually came from someone called L. He insisted you get i_ t." The man shifted the box in his hands. " _Look, I'm just doing what I was told to do, but if you won't allow me to get it to you I'll just take it back to the office_."

" _Do that_." The audio cut off leaving the unknown man standing outside of the building holding the box in his hands.

Mogi paused the tape and L ran his hands through his hair in agitation. "I didn't send for anything, they were seeing if he was here or not. Probably even ensuring that he was alone." He pointed at the screen. "Light's an accomplished hacker, surely he has facial recognition software on there, find out who that man is." He ordered, turning away from the screen when Mogi allowed the tape to play through. They listened as the man conned his way into the building by passing the package off as someone else's, but he kept the main door open to allow Beyond and a blonde haired woman whose eyes were covered in large sunglasses inside. Mogi skipped through until the three criminals were leaving the building with Light hung over the unknown blondes shoulder as dead weight. "Find him," L ordered Mogi even as the man began to use Light's laptop and its added features.

The phone to the apartment began to ring and L stood there in confusion before recalling that Light only ever gave out his mobile number, rushing to the phone to answer it before it ended.

" _Lawli, Lawli, Lawli. Did you get my note_?" Beyond's voice cackled down the other end. " _Turn on the TV would you? There's something you need to see._ " L gestured to the TV and chief Yagami quickly turned it on, the smart TV connecting to an outside connection and a live stream came up onscreen. " _Don't you just love technology? You can connect anything, anywhere and it's all just so easy._ " Beyond's voice came not only from the phone but from the TV also where he was shown sitting on a lone cushioned chair. " _Now for the guest of honor_." Beyond grinned widely as the blonde haired man dragged a bound, gagged, deafened and blindfolded Light behind him before forcing him onto Beyond's lap. " _Such a pretty toy, you found yourself Lawli._ "


	18. Ally

**Thank you all who faved/followed and Guest 1 and Guest 2 for the reviews.**

 **Warning: TORTURE**

 **10** **th** **September**

Light's head was throbbing, his stomach rolling with nausea as he struggled to make out what was happening. His vision had been taken, as had his voice and hearing, ropes rubbed his wrists raw when he pulled on them before he was roughly pushed down into something living. A man's chest pushed into his back even as hands began wondering over his body causing his heart to leap into his throat in fear. ' _What's going on? What are they planning on doing to me?_ " He could feel the vibrations of the man speaking to someone even as his hands lowered and danced around the top of his pants, one hand sliding down further jolting Light into action as he judged were the man's head was and snapped his head back.

He defiantly made contact with something, the feel of flesh giving way and hot breath on the back of his neck told him that, as did the pain in the back of his skull. Hands shoved him off his perch, sending him crashing to the ground with a muffled groan before hands cruelly yanked on his hair tearing strands out at the roots and causing unseen tears to form in his eyes. His head was pulled back until his neck was stretched out painfully exposed causing him to arch his back to try and ease the pain.

It wasn't long before the cold touch of steel gently pressed against his cheek before slicing a stinging trail following his cheek bone. Light clenched his teeth as he struggled not to respond to the feel of his skin giving way and blood slicking his face.

/:/:/

Chief Yagami could only watch in horror as Beyond used a switchblade to cut open his sons face in retaliation for what was undoubtedly a broken nose, all the while swearing thickly due to the blood dripping from his nose and down his face.

" _He isn't well trained for a pet. I'd be more than happy to break him._ " Beyond said with a snarl even as his mirrored the cut on the other side of Light's face. " _I did notice his pretty little collar, I promise to leave it on so you can identify his remains when I'm through with him._ " The promise was as thick in his tone as the blood was staining his shirt and chief Yagami could only clench his fists as the words rang true.

"Beyond, stop this. Light-kun has nothing to do with this, let him go." L ordered into the phone, though chief Yagami could hear the shaking in his voice and could see it in his hands.

" _And why would I want to do that, Lawli? I've finally found something to use against you, after all this time you acted high-and-mighty, all you really needed was a good fuck._ " Beyond released Light's hair and his son collapsed onto his back at the sudden movement. " _I have cameras throughout the entire room where your precious Light-kun, will be staying. I do need to have some sort of motivator to get you working, and what better way than to have you watch your lover suffer._ "

"Don't let him hang up!" Chief Yagami called, glancing over at Mogi who was signaling them to try and keep Beyond talking. "The phone hasn't been traced yet." He looked back to Mogi and the laptop screen which showed a map being zeroed in on. L went to speak just as they watched Beyond drop the phone and smash it with his heel. "Damn it, no." He ran his fingers through his hair in distress, looking at the computer which showed no results. ' _My son._ ' He saw as L dropped onto the couch with the phone dangling in his limp hand as he stared up at the screen still showing Beyond and Light.

/:/:/

' _I need to find Light before Beyond tears him apart. Even if there's a neutralizer Power there with them, we don't know who it is and chances are that they would be kept out of Light's sight. We need to find out who's working for him and what Levels they all are. Chances are extremely high that Light is the highest Level there, Level 5 Powers are almost as rare as shinigami Powers are, that doesn't mean that there isn't someone there who is also a Level 5_.' L thought rapidly, even as he watched Beyond roughly manhandle Light into a small closed off room and harshly removed the binds, mouth gag, blindfold and earphones before leaving with a laugh.

"Can we find some way to contact him?" Chief Yagami asked as they watched Light get to his feet and pace the small room, blood still dripping from the two cuts to his face.

"There's a camera in there, I'm certain he'll know that it's transmitting to us." L replied, watching as his lover settled down in the middle of the room with a small frown.

" _So, I'm going to hazard a guess that you're watching this Ryuzaki._ " Light paused and looked to the door, L hoping along with him that the feed was going unwatched. When no one entered the room, Light relaxed and looked back to the camera. " _Thierry Morello, he's a Level 3 warper, I'm sure he'd have been caught on tape. I don't know who else was with him though, but they are most defiantly a neutralizer Power. It's just those three._ " Light paused again, hand drifting up to one of the cuts before flinching away. " _Promise that you aren't going to do anything stupid like go after him alone, or allow him to kill you. I am more than capable of handling myself regardless of the current situation_."

L waited for Light to continue speaking, but when it became clear that the young man had said all he was willing to, L sighed and slumped further into the couch. "I'm unsure as to how powerful your abilities are Light-kun, but even you'll have difficulty killing someone you've never seen or come in contact with." He muttered to himself.

/:/:/

Light silently sighed as he sat in silence, the cuts on his cheeks stinging slightly even as his blood began to dry and turn tacky on his skin. He rubbed his wrists gently, giving the room a second once-over before closing his eyes as he began to think. ' _It's clear that Beyond wants L, though why is the question. Is it simply because he wants to kill L? But what would come of that? L's title perhaps? The knowledge that he was able to kill the greatest detective alive? Revenge for foiling his plan to become part of an unsolvable murder case? I am, of course, naturally the bait, but does Beyond know that I'm a shinigami Power?_ ' Light scowled at that thought, clearly Beyond had to be aware for the same reason Light knew Beyond shared the same ability; the lack of a lifespan. ' _That being said, Beyond can't know what Level I am, it's never been recorded and it's not like I go around telling people at random._ ' The scene at the police station a while back came to mind and Light pushed it aside, there was no way he'd been on Beyond radar at that time so he'd never have thought to put bugs in the room. ' _Then again, Aizawa could have ratted me out_.'

"You know, I had plans for tonight. Dinner reservations with some friends who'd come all this way to do business, now they're going to think I've purposely snubbed them. If my phone is still there, do you think someone can send off a quick message to whoever texts telling them that I gotta take a rain check? I honestly don't want to have to deal with these guys further down the track." Light opened his eyes and looked at the camera, realization dawning on him. "And please, for the love of God, nobody go into my bedroom, office, and if you're going to eat my things make damn sure not to get food everywhere." He couldn't help the irritation that slipped into his tone, there was undoubtedly a bunch of people in his personal space, going through his things and he did not like that one bit. "This would all be so much easier if I could take out that neutralizer bitch." He muttered, for the first time wishing he wasn't alone, he tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever torture Beyond had in store for him. He was positive he wasn't going to get out of this unscathed.


	19. Makeshift

**Thank you all who faved/followed and Guest for the review. Warning: TORTURE**

 **13** **th** **September**

Light had no idea how much time had passed since he'd been taken. Meals had come at irregular intervals and bathroom breaks were just as scattered, not once had he encountered the neutralizer and not once did he make it out of a meeting unharmed. He'd gained multiple lacerations, contusions and what he suspected were a few fractured bones in his hands. Not once did he allow Beyond to witness his pain, only ever briefly falling apart once the man had left only to regain himself and come back stronger than before. The sound of the door opening didn't even encourage him to get up from his position laid out on the ground, the sound of multiple footsteps and water slapping against something, did however. A large tub now sat in the middle of the room, Thierry, Beyond and a masked blonde woman stood gathered around it even as Beyond stood in front of the camera, a grin twisting his face.

"Lawli, Lawli, Lawli, how long is it going to take? What do I have to do to get a faster response around here?" He asked the camera, snapping his gaze to Thierry before jerking his head in Light's direction. "I've decided to start increasing my torture methods for every hour you don't find me."

Light shot to his feet backing away from Thierry and preparing the attack the man when his vision altered and everything shifted, causing him to stumble as he tried to fight the warper's ability. Hands grabbed him and he felt his knees get kicked out from behind, his vision clearing just in time for him to glimpse the icy surface of the water before his head was thrust underwater.

' _Holy fuck, it's cold, I can't breathe._ ' His thoughts came in disjointed sentences even as his lungs burned for air as his head was pulled back allowing him to gasp for breath, ice water running in rivets down his spine before his head was shoved back in. He scrambled for purchase, hands gripping the side of the tub in an attempt to yank himself out when he was allowed to breathe again. He was mid gasp when his head was shoved back in, water filling his lungs causing his throat to burn from the cold as he choked on the watery gasp of what had been air. He was held under longer this time, instincts finally overriding logic causing him to inhale water as darkness began to dance around the edge of his sight. His head was pulled back out again and he was immediately released, vomiting up the water he'd inhaled and overcome with full body shakes.

"Waterboarding? What a way to kick off the torture," He rasped, voice scratchy as it hurt to speak and his teeth chattered too hard for him to control. "What's next, knife play?" His voice was stronger this time so the sarcasm could be heard in his words.

Beyond turned to him, red eyes gazing straight into his own. Most people would cower under the gaze of a high level Level 4 shinigami Power, but Light was more than immune, meeting Beyond's gaze head-on. The only reason why they were even able to do what they'd done was because they had a neutralizer on their side, but people make mistakes, and the moment the neutralizer Power made hers Light was ready to pounce.

"It's always nice to have some input from the victim, unfortunately we'll be trying out the 'rusty plier' routine, but rest assured your contribution will be taken into account." Beyond said, looking to Thierry and the blonde woman. "Abier, Wedy, get the tub and let's go. I'll be back later Lawli." Beyond left with a promise, Thierry and Wedy following behind with the tub.

When the door closed behind them Light allowed himself to fall to the ground and huddle in on himself in an attempt to warm himself from the water. Shivers raked his body and he seriously considered stripping from his wet cloths before he remembered that any number of people would be watching. He resigned himself to being miserable even as his shaking fingers traced over the silver 'L'.

/:/:/

L had gnawed on his thumb well past the quick, the metallic tang of blood on his tongue snapping him from his daze long enough to switch hands earning a disapproving look from Watari who was currently in the middle of supplying the team with food and drinks. Light's apartment had become a second home for the hero team, futons lay scattered on the floor along with blankets and pillows on couches as well as the futons themselves.

' _Light would be horrified by the police presence in his home._ ' L thought, dropping his hand and picking up a hard candy instead, eyes never leaving the TV even as the other officers attempted to locate the missing man. Mogi had practically hijacked Light's laptop, running facial scans and multiple other checks to try and narrow down the search area. They had everything they'd ever need on Thierry Morello, aka, Aiber, but nothing on the blonde woman who accompanied him. That was until Beyond let slip her alias, 'Wedy'.

"Mogi, search for anything and everything in relation to a neutralizer Power with the alias Wedy!" L ordered, wishing he was able to help Light at that very moment rather than further down the line. He couldn't believe that it'd taken Beyond so long before he moved on to actual torture methods, and he couldn't help but wish that Light had kept his mouth shut on the topic. He truly didn't want to watch his lover be cut apart before him.

"She's a well-known thief, responsible for multiple high-caliber thefts until she recently moved on to kidnapping. I can't seem to find a name…" Mogi trailed off when the laptop emitted a beep, Matsuda and Aizawa turning to look though chief Yagami and L's focus remained on Light's shivering form. "Her name is Mary Kenwood. I could have found her days ago, I'm sorry, I didn't even think to search the database that criminal Powers operate on." Mogi's tone was apologetic.

"You have a photo?" L asked, shifting his attention to the man. Mogi turned the screen towards him in answer. "If only we could get this to Light-kun." L looked back to the TV. "Does it say what Level she is?"

"High level Level 4."

" _Level 4._ "

Mogi and Light had spoken at the same time, the teams attention dividing between the pair even as Mogi went silent and Light continued.

" _The bitch is a high level Level 4, I didn't notice it earlier due to the lack of contact between us._ " Light shifted a bit so he was facing the door with a contemplative look and fell silent.

"How'd he know that?" Matsuda asked in awe as he looked from Light to the photo on the laptop.

' _It's not the first time he's been able to guess someone's Level. I wonder if it's something shinigami Powers are able to do._ ' L thought as he munched on another hard candy. "Chief Yagami, as a truth seeker are you able to tell someone's Level by simply coming in contact with them?" L asked, his second theory seeming more likely.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chief Yagami asked in disbelief. "My son is being tortured in camera and you find the time to ask me something like that?"

L crunched down upon the candy harshly as he looked at the older man. "If Light-kun gets it into his head that he's able to escape them because they are lower Levels then he, he could make a mistake that'll end in his death. I need to know what he may be planning." L gestured to Light who was still wearing a contemplative look. "If Beyond has the same ability then chances are high he's planned for it."

Chief Yagami heaved a sigh, looking back at the image of his son. "Yes, it's part of being a truth seeker. Sayu, my youngest, is capable of the same thing." He finally admitted.

"Then Light-kun has the advantage of knowing their Levels and acting accordingly. " L said with a hint of hope in his tone. "I'd much rather we bring him home without that becoming an issue though."


	20. Performance

**Thank you all who faved/followed and Guest 1 and Guest 2 for the reviews. Only two chapters left at this point. So, not to get anyone's hopes up, because at this point it's only an idea of an idea spawned at 3:30am, but Bad Blood may have a sequel coming in the distant future. That being said, even if it never comes, the way Bad Blood ends, is capable of acting as an official ending. Warning: TORTURE**

 **14** **th** **September**

Light was dozing off in a corner of the room, no longer bothering to work out how long it'd been since he was taken as it wasn't something he could control. Instead he planned, he was now certain he could break the neutralizer Powers hold over him if given incentive, it was the backlash he was worried about. In the early days he'd used his abilities on everything, discovering that he didn't necessarily need a name and face to kill someone without touching them, but the fallout from using his ability in such a way left him crippled with migraines and nose bleeds for weeks. ' _But if it's your only option at the time._ ' The sound of footsteps accompanied by a loud irritating squeaking noise echoed throughout the room and Light opened his eyes to a slit as he watched a table be wheeled into the room by Thierry followed by Beyond and Wedy.

"Wakey, wakey, pet. It's time to play." Beyond cackled even as Light was roughly pulled to his feet and forced into a chair, ropes tied bitingly into his flesh. "I do hope you're watching this L, I plan to make your pet scream today."

Light caught sight of the implements on the table and tensed as fear began to raise its head. He swallowed harshly and looked away from the objects, trying to get his breathing under control in an attempt to remain calm. He was certain that his red eyes had made an appearance multiple times during his captivity; as they currently were now, he was beginning to wonder if they would remain red after everything was said and done. His hand was yanked forward and Light closed his eyes and looked away from what was about to happen, nausea threatening to overcome him as he waited in tense apprehension.

"L's called through, should I put him on speaker?" Wedy asked, her voice casual.

"Yes, I want to hear him beg me to spare his pet." Beyond's breath fanned over Light's face and the sound of a phone being sat down near him had him open his eyes as crimson clashed with crimson. "Such beautiful eyes you have, I can't wait until I cut them out." Beyond dipped his fingers into a jar of raspberry jam Light had missed, gobbling down the jelly-like clusters with a grin before setting it aside and replacing it with a pair of needle nose pliers. "I really hope you have a front row seat to this L." Beyond directed to both the camera and silent phone.

He gripped Light's left hand, cruelly crushing the fractured bones together causing Light to grit his teeth in an effort to remain silent. The pliers clamped down on the tip of his index finger, resting there long enough for Light to feel a mixture of revulsion at what was about to happen and impatience for it to happen already. His nail was torn with a snap, skin tearing along with it leaving his finger a bloody mess that evoked a shriek of pain before Light clamped his mouth shut. ' _God's it hurts, god._ ' Pain laced from his finger in sickening waves even as Beyond prepared to pull a second nail. Agony burned through his hand as a second nail was torn away, blood dribbled out of the corners of his mouth from where he'd bitten his tongue in an effort to remain silent, heavy pitched breathing whistled loudly through his nose as he kept his mouth clamped shut. With every nail that was torn from his left hand Light struggled to remain silent, the inside of his mouth a torn bloody mess that matched his mutilated hand, a high pitched ringing in his ears as he could hear his blood pumping through his veins as his heart worked over-time.

"Strong silent type huh? I don't think that'll remain for long." Beyond dropped the bloody pliers to the floor with a clutter where they came to rest amidst his bloody nails and grabbed a container filled with liquid. "Gotta keep that hand clean of infection."

Light couldn't help but tense at that, dread washing over him as Beyond roughly grabbed his hand and forced it into the salt water, the agony of his open wounds coming in contact with the salt finally causing him to break and scream in pain as pain shot through his nerves. He could faintly hear the sound of L's voice over the sounds of his sobs, his voice having given away due to his screams. He barely felt as his hand was released and the binds cut away, slumping in the chair and curling in on himself as he tried to regain his composure.

/:/:/

L could only watch in horror as Beyond walked away from Light's sobbing form towards the camera, picking up the phone as he passed. " _Did you enjoy that Lawli? Such pretty screams he made, I'm sure your little pet would be more obedient then he was to begin with._ " Beyond look to Light, sparing a glance for the camera as he returned to L's distressed lover. " _How about a kiss pet? I wanna see what has Lawli so whipped._ " Beyond reached out to trace over the scabbed over cuts on Light face.

" _Fuck_ _you_." Light's voice cracked making it hard to hear, L gripped the phone tighter as he and the task force watched the events play out.

" _What was that pet?_ " Beyond's voice had gone cold, his grip turning harsh.

Light looked up at his attacker, his eyes gleaming crimson and blood drying on the corners of his mouth. " _I said 'fuck you_ '." Light repeated before spitting bloody phlegm into Beyond's face promoting Beyond to punch Light in the jaw sending him sprawling to the ground.

" _I'm done, if you don't turn up tomorrow night, 7pm at the Yellow Box warehouse, I'll kill your pet on live TV. Turn up L, he has until then._ " Beyond dropped the call, cutting off Light's orders to L not to go through with the plan. With one final cruel blow, Beyond stepped down and crushed Light's mangled hand under the heel of his shoe eliciting a shriek of pain as the young man curled in upon himself as his tormentors left him alone.

"Mogi?" L directed his question to the man, eyes never leaving Light even as his lover kept up a string of profanity, hands curled into fists that trembled due to his rage at the abuse of his lover. Chief Yagami was cursing Beyond, tears glistening in his eyes as the pair found it difficult to tear their eyes away from the screen.

"I have the location of the Yellow Box, should we attack it now?" Mogi asked, the rest of the team waiting for an answer.

' _If we attack now and something goes wrong, Light will be the one to pay the price._ ' Chief Yagami appeared to be following the same thought pattern, lines of worry prominent on his face as his eyes remained unwavering on his son. "I'll go to the meeting tomorrow. You'll all come as back-up." He ignored the look on Watari's face, choosing to listen to Light's threats instead and wishing he could hold his lover.

" _I swear to God L, if you turn up to die tomorrow I'll drag you out of hell just so I can kill you all over again. Don't you dare do something stupid._ " Light's voice was thin and reedy, filled with pain even as his body trembled with aftershocks from the torture, his unharmed hand clutching the collar tightly.

"I'm coming for you Light." L promised, his voice but an emotion filled whisper.


	21. Guidance

**Thank you all who faved/Followed and to Cheeseandhamburger and Guest for the reviews. One chapter left to go!**

 **15** **th** **September**

It appeared as though not even the rats had chosen to make the building into a home. L approached the closed doors, hands gripping his gun and heart beating in his chest. His phone vibrated in his pocket alerting him to the time, it was now officially 7pm.

"Right on time, I'm impressed you actually turned up." Abier approached from the darkness, dressed in a form fitting suit. "I think it'd be better if you left the gun behind, don't you? We wouldn't want you shooting Light by mistake now would we?"

L felt a wave wash over him, brief as it was it was still intrusive. He smiled when Aiber frowned in vexation when his abilities didn't work. "I think I'll be keeping my gun with me. Now, where is Light-kun?" He asked firmly, well aware of the hero team getting into their positions stealthily.

"This way." Aiber nodded in the direction of the building, L following beside him as they approached the metal slide door. It screeched loudly on its hinges, moonlight filtering through just enough for L to catch a glimpse inside before the building was bathed in a wash of light accompanied by the sound of clapping.

"Lawli, you're here!" Beyond stood behind Light, the young man slouched over, even more bloody and broken then he had been when L saw him last on camera. "As you can see, I grew a little bored. Luckily your pet was around to keep me entertained, boy did he scream when I took the knife to him."

L trembled as rage over came him, he could see where severe cuts had been sliced through Light's skin, sections of skin missing in parts where the muscle was left exposed and places where bones had clearly been broken. "Light-kun," He breathed out in a silent whisper as he was overcome with intense emotions. "Is he alive? Is he even conscious?" He asked allowed instead and was rewarded with a twisted grin from Beyond.

"Say 'hello' to your other master pet." Beyond grabbed Light's hair and yanked his head back with a snap, L taking an instinctual step forward before stopping in horror. Blood was smeared liberally across Light's skin, his clothing still damp with blood, and L couldn't even begin to work out how to react when he saw that Light's mouth had been sown shut with thick black threads.

"I just didn't think that your pet should be allowed to speak if he never showed respect to those in charge. But you're here now, I have no more use for him." Beyond shoved Light roughly in the back sending the young man staggering drunkenly, blood loss and days of torture causing his body to fail and fall.

L lifted the gun and aimed it at Beyond's chest, murder in his eyes. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now." He snarled, anger and disgust in his tone even as he thought his instincts to run to Light's side.

Beyond let out a cackle, Aiber and Wedy standing just behind him with mirrored looks of amusement on their faces. "Because even though you remembered to bring back-up, your hero team won't be able to do much. Wedy has cancelled out your ability, they're no longer protected, Aiber can just have them walk in and surrender to me before I kill them."

/:/:/

Chief Yagami was overwhelmed by the sense of well-being. He no longer believed that the situation called for violence, after all, they were only talking. He joined the other members of his team as they wondered down towards the small group, masks tossed aside and weapons holstered as they lined up on the edge of the two sides. He was rudely snapped out of his fugue state when his abilities began ringing loudly in his head in an ever increasing pitch as the reality before him screamed _lie_. He was armed and by L's side in moments, ever aware of his injured son and the fact that he and the rest of the team were no longer safe from Beyond Birthday's abilities.

/:/:/

He thought he'd been in agony before, he was wrong. His vision wavered and his body was heavy with fatigue, he struggled to breathe in through his nose to get enough oxygen as his mouth was no longer an option. He could hear the thrum of conversation behind him, but he was too weak to even roll over to see what was happening, glazed eyes staring at the concrete walls and floor as he trembled in pain from the various points of abuse.

' _I think I'm going to take a nap_.' A nap sounded good at that point, it would allow him to rest and escape from his blurring vision and agonized body. A loud shout had him sluggishly rolling onto his back, unable to scream aloud at the burn and tear of broken bones and exposed muscle, it took him minutes to focus in on what was happening, his brain unable to connect the events that were playing out before him. There was a group of people standing in front of Beyond, one in particular caught his attention as he struggled to place a name and face to the monochromatic blur. He brought his shattered fingers of his right hand to the silver letter on his collar, the metal stuck to his skin due to the tacky dried blood, rubbing his thumb gently over it despite the sharp pain transmitting throughout his body from the shattered bones. ' _L._ ' He dropped his hand and struggled to get his eyes to focus instead of the underwater effects they were doing. ' _Thought I told him not to do anything stupid._ '

What appeared to be an escalating argument broke out between the parties, the hero team standing around stupidly whilst under Wedy's and Aiber's control, his father and L the only ones standing against Beyond. L and his father were both armed with guns, but Beyond had taken one up also, no doubt stolen from one of the controlled officers, each had their weapons pointed towards one another despite it being obvious that Beyond only needed to shoot L and kill the others with his ability. ' _Unless something unexpected happens_.' He reacted without thinking, knowing full well that if he had stopped to think he would never have gone through with it. His power tore out of him with a high-pitched scream, manifesting into a wraith like figure as it slammed into Wedy and Abier before dissipating in a swirl of smoke. The backlash sending him reeling as jagged glass tore through his mind and wreaked havoc on his nerve center, the tears of agony that spilled from his eyes were tears of blood, fresh blood dripping from his nose and causing the open wounds around his mouth to sting and burn even as he choked on screams unable to tear free. His muscles twitching and causing more damage to his already battered body even as his vision flickered and hearing was replaced by a high-pitched ringing.

/:/:/

The sound of gunshots filled the air at the same moment Wedy and Aiber dropped to the ground dead from whatever the ghostlike figure had done, blood blooming in various places from where the bullets made contact with Beyond. L didn't even hesitate, springing into action as he sprinted towards Light's trembling body, shouts from the hero team confirming that the three villains were indeed dead and that there were no casualties on their side.

He skidded to Light's thrashing body, falling to his knees and lifting Light's head from the ground in an attempt to minimize the damage. "Light, I'm here hold on." The young man's body began to seize, his eyes rolling back into his skull as blood frothed up from the corners of his sown mouth, blood still gushing from his nose and eyes as Light's skin tone went sheet white. "Watari!" L yelled frantic as he shakily ran his fingers through Light's dirty matted hair, fear clouding his logic leaving him unable to take action. "Hold on Light, hold on." He sobbed, screaming over his shoulder a second time for the elder even as Light's father began to pace the building in distress, the rest of the task force calling in clean-up.

Watari appeared by L's side, gently but firmly removing L's hands from the seizing young man. Rolling Light swiftly into the recovery position and pulling out a pocket knife. "I need you to hold him down L, he's not breathing." Watari's tone was calm and steady, L holding down Light's body even as Watari began to cuts away the stitches spilling more blood. He hadn't even noticed that Light's breathing had slowed, something he should have known as Light would have been unable to breathe due to the nosebleed. Once the stitches were removed Watari rolled Light onto his back, feeling for a pulse all the while before looking up at L.

"Save him." L didn't even recognize his own voice, weak as it was. "Save him." He repeated, voice stronger as he glared at Watari.

"L, he doesn't have a pulse. He would have blood on his lungs from inhaling it." Watari said, his voice still calm and businesslike as though he hadn't just spoken the words that ended L's world.


	22. New World

**Thank you all who reviewed; cheeseandhamburger and angelaneahwalker, and thank you to all the silent lurkers in the Faves/follows section. Contains smut.**

 **2 weeks later**

"…still don't know what that ghost, smoke thing was that killed Aiber and Wedy." Matsuda said as the hero team finished filling out the paperwork that went with the case declaring it officially 'closed'. "I mean, it came out of nowhere. Not that I'm complaining, it saved our lives after all."

Chief Yagami stacked the paper work into a pile ready for it to be moved to the archives. "It's was a manifestation of Light's abilities. L explained that as Light ranked a high level Level 5, he was able to manipulate his abilities in ways other Levels can only dream about, Light didn't know Wedy's name, never saw her face never came in contact with her, so he allowed his ability to manifest instead." Chief Yagami's voice held exhaustion felt by the whole team, he wearily rested his hands on the files. "He saved our lives," He added softly, turning from the sympathetic looks his team wrestling giving him. "You all have my permission to take some time off, I want you all working at the best of your abilities when we return for whatever our next case may be." He grabbed the files and left with words of farewell following him.

/:/:/

Whammy's was just as it was when he'd left all those days ago. Misty rain fell in sheets across the open expanse of the grassy grounds reflecting the warm glow of solar lights. L was hunkered down in an armchair, laptop pulled up on his lap displaying a rare picture of Light and himself at one of the cafes they had visited before they became an item. Movement from the bedroom drew his attention and he placed his laptop onto the floor as he hopped to his feet and hurried into the bedroom, the glow of the bathroom light leading him to his lover who was hunched over the sink with a towel pressed to his nose as it slowly became damp with blood.

"I'd been hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with this for much longer. It's been two weeks." Light's eyes were rimmed red and bloodshot, black bags hung under them and his whole form was haggard. "Can you grab a glass of water and my pills?" Light asked and L hurried to comply with his lover's request.

Filling a glass and grabbing the medication for Light's migraines, waiting until Light had finished swallowing them before leading his lover back into bed. He rushed back into the bathroom, picking up an empty container and a fresh towel, retuning to Light's side and replacing the bloody towel with the fresh one and sitting the container onto the floor.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked, turning off the bathroom light and turning the bedside lamp on instead, dimming it to its lowest setting as he recognized the symptoms of Light's migraines kicking in.

"No, imma, try and…" Light's words became an indistinguishable slur even as Light closed his eyes and winced in pain.

L gently carded his fingers through Light's soft hair, setting upon the bed in a position he knew he could hold for hours if needed. Watari had managed to completely heal Light that night at the Yellow Box, the effort had been draining due to the mass damage, but Watari was a high level Level 5 healer and he managed to bring Light back in peak condition. The migraines and nose bleeds were due to Light's use of his ability and could not be healed away leaving Light suffering through the effects of the backlash even two weeks later.

He'd chosen to sell his home and the stolen items found their way back to their original homes once L had asked Light to join him and Light had said 'yes', following L to England. Whenever Light had been up to it they spent their time exploring the country. Light moved and leaned over to bed retching violently into the bucket, bringing the towel back to his nose to try and stem the blood flow. L brushed Light's sweaty hair out of his eyes and placed a kiss on his forehead, more than content to spend the night with his recovering lover.

/:/:/

 **#2 weeks later.**

Light smothered a laugh as he watched L struggle into the suit Light had set aside for him, managing to turn what should have been an easy process into a monster effort. They were currently in France working on a serial arsonist case, the death toll was low but as it was the first case L would be taking since Light had joined him they agreed it would be an easy one to get back into the rhythm of things.

"Okay, stop, stop, stop." Light said in between bursts of laughter, laughing even harder at L's expression when he stripped of the offending garments and stood stark naked in the middle of the room. Light felt a swell of lust overcome him as he looked at his lover, they hadn't had sex since before Light had been taken and Light was sorely missing the contact. ' _To hell with it_.' He pounced upon his naked lover, kissing him harshly and encouraging L to kiss back. L's touches were hesitant, almost as though he expected Light to be suddenly made of glass. ' _Damn it L, I'm fine_.' Light paused mid kiss and quickly divested himself of his own clothing.

"Light, what are you doing?" L asked breathlessly, and though his hands rested lightly on Light's waist, his straining erection told Light that his attentions were not unwarranted.

"I want you to fuck me." He said simply and plainly, grounding down upon L and earning a groan in response. "Because I'm fine," He repeated, leaning down and kissing L again, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom from his own suit pocket. "I've even started coming prepared." He dropped the items at L's side, kissing his way over L's ribs and down to his straining erection. His kissed the tip before swallowing it whole, L bucking up and gasping at the sensation and causing Light to chock slightly at the movement before holding L's hips down and varying his attention between sucking and licking the heavy manhood in his mouth.

Hands wrapped around stands of his hair and pulled him off of L with a loud 'pop', meeting L's awaiting mouth with a groan. The sound of a bottle opening him hand him spreading his legs even as he kneeled over top of L, breathing through the first finger as it breached his opening and began to mimicking what was soon to happen. One finger became two, then two became three along with the burn of being stretched, both L and he were breathing heavily as Light chased L's fingers every time they retreated, groaning in disappointment when they were removed and kissing L's neck even when the sound of aluminum tearing had him whimper in anticipation. The head of L's cock pushed through and with a groan Light pushed back to meet it earning a gasp from L.

He sat in L's lap, the pair of them reveling in the connection for the first time in weeks. L's length burning inside him and calling him to chase after the sensation of pleasure. Instead he held still, locking eyes with L's lust filled ones.

"I love you. I don't care if it's too early for that, I love you." He traced his fingers over L's chest and flicked L's dusty nipples earning a low gasp of approval, purposely looking away from L's eyes. Fingers gently cupped his face and he looked back up to meet L's gaze.

"I loved you since that night you chose to give your virginity to me." L confessed kissing Light chastely bringing a small smile to his face which was wiped off when his face went slack when L rolled his hips and pressed against Light's prostate.

Clenching down around L's length Light began to ride him, lifting and dropping in rapid succession even as L pushed up into him. Completing a downwards thrust, Light yelped in shock when L rolled them over so his back was resting on the carpet and L hooked his legs over his shoulders, drilling rapidly into Light causing him to arch up and groan as L continuously hit his prostate. His orgasm hit him out of nowhere, vision going white even as cum splattered onto his chest, riding it out when L finished with a low groan, the condom swelling inside of Light even as L dropped to rest on his arms. Light dropped his legs from L's shoulders, panting heavily as he tried to regain his breath. He groaned when L pulled out from him with a squelch, tying the condom and throwing it into the bin, lying down beside Light and pulling him into his arms, their sweaty bodies sticking together as sweat and cum cooled on their skin.

"I love you." Light repeated, eyes dropping when he felt L's fingers lightly brush over the collar he still wore after all this time.

"And I love you." L stated, hand moving away from the collar to card through Light's hair.

/:/:/

 _Fin._

 **The sequel; if it gets posted, will be called** **My Fight** **for no other reason than it just happened to be the name of the song I was listening to when thinking of a title – again, don't hold your breath, it wasn't supposed to exist in the first place.**

 **Check out:**

 **Bloodlines**

 **Gasoline**


End file.
